The Chronicles of Narnia: The Treasure of Light
by BlueStar29
Summary: A mixture of Narnia and Yugioh. Yugi finds out that there's more to him then meets the eye when he is told that he is the Prince of a magical world called Narnia.
1. Prolouge

_A new story combining my two favorites: Yugioh and Narnia. Now, this isn't like the movie. I've read up to book four (_just finished 'Prince Caspian'_) and most of the things in this story come from the books instead of the movie. I love that movie so much, that I wanted to ... no, I HAD to make Yugi a part of it. If you haven't read the books and you get confused, just tell me and I'll try to explain them in my little footnotes. So, give this a try; you might like it._

_---_

_**This is the story of a beautiful land known as Narnia; a place where wondrous creatures live and magic lies around every corner. But this is not just a story of the magical land of Narnia, but of its greatest treasure as well; a treasure that lies at the heart of Narnia and can be found only by the pure of heart and soul. This treasure, no one has ever seen, but one evil woman, the White Witch, Jadas seeks to find this treasure and absorb its power to her own. This evil witch wants to rule the land of Narnia, but there is one who stands in her way; the true heir to the throne, her younger brother, Prince Yugi.**_

Blood … there was so much of it; not only blood, but screams of torture. A war raged on in the city of Cair Paravel. Many soldiers were wounded, and many more had died. Prince Yugi looked around. He couldn't believe that all this had been caused by a member of his own family. Earlier that morning, he had found his father, the High King Caspian of Narnia, dead by the hands of his own sister, Jadas, or now known as the White Witch. She wanted to turn Narnia into a reflection of her own cold cruelty. But Yugi would not allow it. He would never allow his sister to turn the land of his birth into a wasteland of shadows. He screamed loudly to gain her attention.

"Jadas, you stop this now! I will not let you throw Narnia into darkness! You will never find the treasure!" The White Witch could only laugh at her brother's foolishness.

"You forget, Little Brother; that I have greater power then you" Yugi gritted his teeth and gripped his sword. "Aslan may have taught you well, but you will never be able to defeat me! I will find that treasure, and when I do, all of Narnia will be mine!"

"That's where you're wrong, Jadas! I will defend Narnia just as our parents did, and if that means that I have to die, then so be it!" Jadas smirked.

"As you wish, Little Brother." At that moment, she stuck out her right hand and a blinding whitish-blue beam of light shot out of her palm. Yugi stuck out his left palm and a whitish-yellow beam of light shot out of his own palm. Both beams were very powerful and created a very loud boom when they hit each other. Jadas looked as if she were hardly breaking a sweat, but Yugi looked to be losing his power, and very quickly I might add. "Give up, Little Yugi! You can not win. You will fall by my power," But Yugi wouldn't give in, "Just like Mother and Father have." She snickered. At that last statement, that was all that was needed to push the young prince over the edge. He screamed again as more power erupted from his beam of light, overpowering his sister's.

Suddenly, there was a loud roar. Both siblings looked to the highest tower of the palace. Up there, a large lion stood, roaring with ease. Yugi smiled in relief. His family guardian had come to help. The witch looked at her brother one more time. "This is not over yet, Yugi. You will be seeing me again!" She and her troops began to flee the city of Cair Paravel. Once they were all outside the city walls, Yugi ran to the middle of the city and raised his arms.

"Maybe someday we'll see each other again, Sister-Dear, but not for a very long time!" Yugi's entire being began to glow. In his place stood a large beam, making its way high into the sky. '_Hear my cries, all Narnian rulers of the past, I summon your power now for protection at last!_' He chanted. The yellow beam started to form a domelike shape and began to cover all of Cair Paravel. It sparkled. The only sky that the people of Cair Paravel saw was the yellow color of the Shield of Light that Yugi had created. The people of the city were cheering, for their prince had saved them from the witch's power … at least for now. Yugi lowered his arms, and when he did, he lost all consciousness and fell to the ground.

---

Sometime later, the Prince had awoken to his own room in the castle. The first person he saw was his childhood friend, and head care taker, Mr. Tamnus. Tamnus had the upper body of a man, and the legs of a goat. He had short curly hair and two small horn on the top of his head. He was a strange species known as fauns.

"Well now, it's about time you woke up. You missed your entire celebration." Tamnus said, pouring the prince a cup of tea.

"Why would anyone be celebrating? Jadas is still out there and is still dangerous." He took a sip of his tea. It was cinnamon honey flavored, his favorite.

"Yes, but the Shield of Light that you have created is protecting us against her." Yugi raised a brow at the faun. What did he mean by 'Shield of Light'? The young prince decided to step out on his balcony. He saw that the sky had turned to a sunny yellow color. It was swirling and sparkling as well. "Aslan says that the Shield of Light will protect Cair Paravel for a while." Yugi turned to face his old friend.

"Tamnus, you know where Aslan is?" Tamnus nodded.

"He is waiting in the throne room for you." Yugi ran to his door, but before he could go anywhere, he was stopped. "Don't you think you should get dressed first? I mean after all, it is Aslan." Yugi looked down to find that he was only wearing a blue kilt. His torso was wrapped in bandages. He looked up to see Tamnus smirking at him.

"You let me go out to Assembly Meetings in my pajamas, but you won't let me go see Aslan in bandages?" Tamnus chuckled.

"Well, it is funny seeing you run back and forth throughout the castle, but it's not everyday that Aslan makes a visit."

"Hmm, good point." So the prince went to his extremely large closet and put on a new tunic, tucking his hair under his feathered hat.

Yugi made his way to the throne room. On his way, all the palace servants and attendants bowed and thanked him for protecting them against the White Witch. All he could do was smile and nod. He was still weak from using all that power. Finally, he came to the entrance to the throne room. He opened the door to see the great lion and creator of Narnia, Aslan, looking into the glass curio cabinet that held the items that Narnia held dear. One item in particular was a glittering white crystal that was held from a silver chain. It was called the Key of Narnia. Whoever held it was able to pass from Narnia to the world of Humans known to all Narnians as the '_Wood Between the Worlds._' Yugi shivered. He had hoped that he'd never have to see those filthy humans or the '_Wood Between the Worlds_' ever. Yugi silently and slowly made his way into the throne room. The lion did not move a muscle. He looked more like a statue then the real thing. Yugi gulped. It wasn't that he was afraid of Aslan, like any other person would be afraid if they saw a lion in their home, but he didn't want to disturb him if he was thinking of something. So the prince kept his mouth shut, until Aslan spoke.

"It is a shame that Caspian and Aleigha had to go the way that they did. I am terribly sorry for your loss, Little One." Yugi lowered his head.

"Thank you, Aslan." The lion finally turned around. Anyone who saw the holy creature was filled with a warm and fuzzy feeling. And that is exactly what Yugi felt when his family guardian turned to face him.

"You did well out there, Little One. The Shield of Light, that you have created, is powerful, but I am afraid that it will only protect the city of Cair Paravel." Yugi gasped at hearing this.

"What will happen to the rest of Narnia?" Aslan lowered his own head and looked to the horizon. Yugi followed the lion's gaze and gasped again. Snow was falling. Not in Cair Paravel, but the land outside of it.

"I am afraid your sister has cast a curse of a '_Never Ending Winter_' outside of this city." Yugi's jaw dropped. He withdrew his sword in his left hand.

"Then I must leave this city and defeat her!" He ran until he heard his name.

"No, Yugi; you are too weak to face your sister again. Your powers were never at their full peak. But now that you have used what little power you had left. You are now drained."

"Then I will fight her with nothing but brute strength and defend the honor of my parents and all of Narnia!" Aslan just chuckled. Looking at Yugi with a sword was adorable, but when he was out on the battlefield with it, he was deadly.

"Little One, put your sword away." Yugi's excitement dwindled.

"But"---

"No '_buts_'; put it away. You will not be engaging in another battle … at least not any time soon." Yugi sighed and obeyed.

"I can't just stand back and watch as my so called '_sister_' destroys the rest of this land. Aslan sighed. He hated to do what he was planning, but it had to be done in order to keep Yugi safe.

"Yugi, come with me." Yugi followed Aslan and walked beside him. As they walked, Aslan told him wise things that Yugi really didn't understand, but always answered with '_yes, Aslan_'.

---

The lion and the prince walked into the city. It seemed that Yugi's people were happy … for now. "Eventually, the Shield will deteriorate, and not just Cair Paravel, but all of Narnia will need your help once again, Little Prince." Yugi nodded. His eyes stayed glued to the white roads that he and Aslan walked.

"Yes, Aslan; I understand. But what are you trying to avoid telling me?" Aslan chuckled again. He stopped walking and sat on a rock in an open meadow. Yugi sat on the ground with his legs crossed.

"Your empathy power serves you well. And will serve you even better when it has reached its full peak." Yugi cocked his head to the side. He looked so adorable, even for a teenage prince. The lion sighed again. "Little One, I am afraid that you are going to have to leave Cair Paravel for a while, just until your powers develop. Yugi's eyes widened.

"What! No, I won't abandon my people!"

"Yugi …"

"With my father gone, the city will have no one to govern over them, and everything will fall apart!"

"Yugi …"

"Sure, the Assembly can run things, but eventually they'll screw it up and"---

"Yugi." Aslan simply stated the prince's name instead of yelling it.

"What?"

"Cair Paravel will be preserved for the time being. And your sister's power grows stronger with time. The only way to keep you safe is to take you somewhere where she will not be able to find you."

"But where will that be? I can't go to the Eastern Sea, because you know that I'll get sea sick and will have to come home." Aslan shook his head. His long mane swung back and forth.

"Not the Eastern Sea, Little One."

"Well the Western Wood is out of the question too"---

"No, Little One. You will not be staying in Narnia at all." Yugi looked confused for a second.

"Okay, well I can't go to Talarmeran either, because you know what the crime rate is there, and I won't be able to survive five minutes without my powers."

"No, Little One. You will not be going to Talermeran either." Yugi gulped. He knew what was coming, and he didn't want to hear it.

"Then … where?"

"There is only one place you will be safe, and that is … the Earthling World."

"THE EARTHLING WORLD!" Yugi was terrified of the Earthling World. His mother had told him horror stories about that place when he was growing up.

"Now take whatever thoughts, your mother has given you, out of your mind." Yugi was still hyperventilating from hearing about the Earthling World.

"But I-I-I can't go t-to the Earthling World! I'll g-get abused, and tortured, and raped!" Aslan chuckled again and licked Yugi on the nose to calm him down.

"Do not fret, Little One. Your mother simply wanted to protect you. That is why she told you all those stories. I will make sure that you are protected. And the only way to do that is for you to go and live in the Earthling World until your powers develop again." Yugi was throwing a fit, and usually, he didn't do that.

"No, I will not leave! I refuse!" He turned away from the lion, folding his arms like a child who was denied a cookie before dinner.

"Prince Yugi, I am not asking you. I am telling you; also, once you leave Narnia, you will have to leave behind your memories of this magical world as well." Yugi's rage was building.

"No! That's the last straw, Aslan! You want me to abandon my people and forget who I am just to protect myself!"

"It is the only way, Little Prince."

"No, there has to be another! I can't lose my memories of Narnia, I just can't! I love Narnia, and I want to become a great High King, just like my father!"

"And you will once day, Young One. But as of right now, you are defenseless." Yugi stopped acting like a brat and faced the lion again.

"So this is it? I'm really going?" Aslan nodded.

"Tonight, I will take you to a world called the '_Wood Between the Worlds'_, and from there, you will go to the Earthling World and pass for a _Son of Adam_."

"But I'm not even human …" Aslan nuzzled Yugi's face and Yugi nuzzled back with tears in his eyes.

"No, but you will have to pass as one." The young prince sighed and nodded. Aslan allowed Yugi to ride on his back as they made their way to the palace once again.

---

That night, Yugi looked around his room. He was going to miss all of this. But would he really? He wouldn't have any memory of his life in Narnia, or as Prince Yugi. "Packing for the trip?" A familiar voice asked. Yugi turned to see Tamnus standing behind him with his arms behind his back.

"So I suppose you've heard." Tamnus made his way into the prince's room. As he did, his hooves clapped on the white marble floor.

"Of your departure? Yes; sadly, all of Cair Paravel has." Yugi's eyes started to fill with tears yet again. He stood up and threw his arms around Tamnus' waist.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Tamnus!" The faun hugged the prince back.

"How will you know? I hear that you're going to lose your memory as well." The two moved to Yugi's bed.

"Yes, but Aslan said that someday, I will get my memories back and return to Narnia to finish my sister off!" Tamnus laughed at how cute Yugi was when he got all riled up. Yugi joined him in laughing until he heard the sound of crying.

"Tamnus? Are you okay?"

"My Prince, I am so sorry …"

"For what?"

"It was my duty to protect you from your sister, and I couldn't even do that! Now, thanks to me, you will have to leave this world and live among the humans." Yugi cringed at that.

"No, it's not your fault that I have to leave. It's my own." Tamnus looked up at Yugi with confused eyes. "Jadas was right … I'm not strong enough to face her again, and I never will be …"

"No my Prince, you are strong! Well, you were, but that's why you're leaving. So that your powers will grow to your sister's level and then you can defeat her."

"I guess." Yugi stared at the floor.

"You're scared, aren't you?" Yugi looked up and smiled.

"A little, but who wouldn't be? I mean, I'm leaving my home, and now I'll have to live among those dreadful, filthy, disgusting humans who care more about money then they do about the land around them!" Tamnus chuckled.

"Well that's a bit extreme." Yugi giggled and smiled at his old friend.

"Here, I want you to have something." He reached under his tunic and pulled out a small golden coin that hung around his neck by a black string.

"What is it?"

"It's a Kimal. (_Key-mall_. _Totally a made up word_) It's supposed to be a good luck charm. My mother gave it to me the day I was born. I want you to have it." Tamnus shook his head.

"I can't accept this!"

"Yes you can, listen: when I come back, you'll be holding this, and it'll be proof that you're my friend. Even if I don't remember, you'll always have something of mine close by." Yugi smiled. Tamnus' eyes watered again as he bent down and hugged the prince tightly.

"It's my honor, My Prince, to know your kind and gentle nature. I will miss you … so much." Yugi smiled and started to sob himself.

"Me too …"

---

Later that night, Yugi walked out of the palace, wearing a dark blue cloak. He turned around to look at his home one last time. The Shield of Light had turned to a dark yellow since night time had fallen. The palace was glowing with lights. A tear shed down Yugi's cheek as he walked away from his place of birth.

In the middle of the city, Aslan was waiting for the young prince to arrive. He spotted a cloaked figure. Yugi lowered his hood and smiled at the lion. Aslan smiled back before asking the question.

"Are you ready?"

"No, but let's do this anyway." Yugi stepped up to the lion. Under his mane, a glowing white light sparkled. It was the Key of Narnia.

"Aslan, what are you doing with that crystal?"

"It is the only way you can get to the Earthling World." Yugi bit his lip and threw himself at his family guardian.

"Oh Aslan, I'm going to miss you!"

"There, there, Little One. Everything will all work out in the end. Now, off you go. And remember, Yugi. I will be watching over you." Yugi felt comforted after hearing that. He took the crystal and put it around his neck.

Suddenly, he was not in Narnia anymore. He was in a place filled with pools; a feeling of sleepiness came over him. Then, a white hot pain shot through out his whole body. The prince clutched his head and gritted his teeth, trying to keep from screaming. Slowly, his form began to shrink. His skin was becoming softer, and his face was getting rounder. Not only was he traveling through worlds, but he was going back in age. Aslan took the opportunity to add a power to the crystal. It took him back to the age where his powers began to develop the first time around, the age of two. This way, the false memories in his developing mind would be much more effective. His toddler body fell into one of the pools. In his mind, he heard someone say '_Farewell, Little Prince_'.

All of a sudden, he fell onto hard concrete. It was raining and the toddler's clothes were too big for him, so he was naked and cold. The only thing he wore was the crystal. He wanted to cry. The small child heard footsteps approaching him. He wrapped the large cloak around his tiny form and prepared for the worst … but it never came.

"Oh my, what's a child doing out in the rain at this time of night?" It was the voice of an old man. Yugi was too tired and cold to fight back, so he did nothing as the old man picked him up. "What's your name, Little One?" The small boy's bottom lip quivered.

"I no know …"

"Where are your parents?" The boy shivered again. "Do you have any parents?"

"I no know …" The old man pitied the child.

"Well, I'll take you home, get you warm, and something in your stomach." Yugi was grateful that this man had found him. It was as if he had just woken up. He was too tired to think right now, so he just lie his had on the man's shoulder and fell asleep.

---

_End of Chapter._


	2. Clues

_Sorry this one took so long. I was having trouble with how I wanted it to go, but I finally made a decision. So, here's another present for you all! hope you enjoy it! Oh, just so everyone's not confused, Yugi is the only one that calls Atem 'Yami'. Everyone else calls him 'Atem'. So, here ya go! Happy Birthday to Me!_

_---_

It was a beautiful morning in Domino City. The sun was shinning, birds were singing, and Little Yugi Moto was sitting in his room, not really enjoying the sunshine at all, and he didn't know why. Usually, he craved for days like this. But this time, he just couldn't enjoy it. In fact, he couldn't even get himself out of bed. After everything his short life had put him through, all he wanted to do was stay in bed and snuggle within the blankets. But of course, his new '_roommate_' wouldn't allow it. A loud knock came from the door.

"Wake up, Yugi; a brand new day is ahead of us!" Came the voice of his roommate, Atem. Atem wasn't really just a roommate; he used to be the spirit of Yugi's Millennium Puzzle, but after all adventures were said and done to give the amnesiac Pharaoh his memories, he was resurrected after defeating Yugi in a final showdown. This resurrection made him pick up right where he left off; as a young adult of twenty-one.

Yugi groaned and pulled the blanket over his head. But still, Atem would not have it. "Yugi, come on! Time to get up!" Yugi groaned again.

"But why? It's summer! I'm supposed to be sleeping in!" Atem stood over Yugi's bed with his arms crossed and a smile on his face while shaking his head.

"No, sleeping in makes you lazy. Now get up!" Yugi didn't make a single move. Atem sighed. "I really didn't want to do this, Yugi …" He started violently shaking Yugi's small form from side to side, hoping that it would wake the lazy teen up. "Come on, wake up!" Yugi was starting to get annoyed … not to mention a little dizzy too. '_I wish he would stop that_!' He thought to himself. Suddenly, something shocked Atem and threw him across the room. When Yugi heard the loud crash of his roommate hitting the back wall, he immediately woke up and ran to his side.

"Yami, are you alright?" Atem groaned and rubbed his neck.

"I'm fine … but what happened?" Yugi looked just as shocked as Atem was.

"I … I don't know …" Atem looked at Yugi for a second. He saw a bright, glowing aura surrounding his little charge. He gasped a bit before whispering something under his breath.

"_It's happening …_" He meant to say this only to himself, but Yugi's ears were very sharp.

"What's happening?" The little one asked, cocking his head to the side. Atem woke up from his daze.

"Uh … nothing … help me up." Yugi did so, thinking of how strange his guardian was acting.

"Are you sure you're okay, Yami?" Atem couldn't look at Yugi right now. He knew the boy was going through some … 'changes', and those changes might cause their separation. He had to speak with Solomon, now."

"I'm fine; go take a shower and get something to eat." Yugi glared and sighed.

"Sheesh, stop bossing me around!" Yugi yelled as he grabbed a towel and stomped into the bathroom. Atem crept into Solomon's room and closed the door.

---

Later that day, Atem kept his eye closely on Yugi as he hung out with his friends. It couldn't be happening yet. Solomon had to be wrong; it wasn't time for Yugi to return to … there … was it? No, he couldn't lose Yugi … not yet. Sure, the child was powerful, but in Atem's eyes, he was still the small, shy little boy that had freed him from that damn puzzle, and he always would be. Another reason he refused to let Yugi go was because he didn't want to lose the one thing he loved most in the world. Yes, Atem loved his little light, and he'd be damned if he'd ever let anything happen to Yugi, even his own past.

In a lot of ways, Yugi was like Atem. He was heir to his country's throne, powerful beyond belief, and had no memory of who he truly was. Well, that last statement wasn't entirely true anymore. Atem knew who he was now, but for the longest time, he had a sever case of, I guess you could call it amnesia. But the one difference between Atem and Yugi was that Yugi absolutely refused to hurt any other creature. Even if he saw a bug in his room, he'd capture it in his hands and set it free outside; except spiders. He always screamed for Atem to come and kill the creepy crawly. Atem had to chuckle at that thought. Sometimes, Yugi was just too cute for his own good. He could remember the night he had found out who Yugi truly was …

---

_The stars were shinning brightly above in the heavens. The moon was shinning along side them. Not a cloud was there in the night sky. The residents of a small town called Domino were safely tucked away in their warm beds. At least that was true for one little boy who had just discovered his new ghostly friend from a puzzle that he had been given._

_The small boy was only twelve years old. His face was round and his cheeks were rosy. A ghostly figure stood in the room, watching the young boy sleep. Every once in a while, the ghost would smile and caress Yugi's soft cheek. If he concentrated hard enough, he could feel the child's smooth skin. He sighed as he gazed out into the night sky. This was his usual routine. He's watch the boy sleep, and spend the rest of the night looking out the window, completely prepared to protect the boy if anything were to pose as a threat to the sweet one. Yugi rolled over in his sleep, causing the spirit, Yami, as he was known as at that time, to smile. Yugi was just too cute. _

_Suddenly, a bright light came out of the boy's closet. Magical sparks appeared from the light and danced around until they fell to the floor. Yami stood in a fighting stance, prepared to attack. Then, as quickly as it came, the light was gone … as if it'd never been there. Yami blinked. Had he imagined it? He looked over at Yugi, who hadn't even moved a muscle. The spirit relaxed; that is, until the door slowly creaked open. Atem took a stance again, waiting for whatever it was that was going to come out of that closet door._

_He was expecting it to be a shadow creature of some sort; a creature that had crossed from the shadow world into this world, but what he wasn't expecting was it to be a bright, giant, full grown lion. Yami gasped. Seeing a lion appear in a boy's closet was not something you see everyday. The lion had a bright yellow glow surrounding it. He didn't know whether to wake Yugi and tell him to run away, or fight it as if it were a shadow creature. In a deep, strong voice, the lion began to speak._

"_Peace, Pharaoh; I mean you no harm." Yami's shocked eyes widened again._

"_You speak!"_

"_Of course; that is the normal way to communicate." The lion chuckled at his own response. Yami blinked to bring himself out of his shock._

"_W-what do you want with me?" The lion chuckled again._

"_Dear, ancient _Son of Adam_, I am not here for you." The dead pharaoh raised a brow._

"_Then who"--- A thought occurred to him. He looked at the sleeping boy in the bed. "No! You can't have him!" Apparently, Yami was being a bit of a drama queen._

"_Please relax; I assure you that I am not here to harm him. I am here to merely check on the boy." The lion walked into the room without making a sound. Yami moved in the lion's way, but it went right through him, sending a funny feeling through the spirit. "I am glad to see that he is in good health; we miss him very much." The lion nuzzled Yugi's face. His main ticked the boy's nose, so he small boy giggled, but did not awake. He only turned over in his sleep again. Yami took a step closer to the lion, but always kept his guard up._

"_Who are you?"_

"_I am known as Aslan, King of the Wood, and Creator of Narnia." Now the ancient pharaoh was even more confused then ever._

"'_Narnia'? What is 'Narnia'?"_

"_Narnia is a world that exists along side this world. Sort of a … parallel dimension as you would call it." Yami nodded in understanding. He knew what a parallel dimension was since he has a lot of ties to the shadow world. _

"_Alright, so you come from a different world, am I correct?" Aslan nodded._

"_Yes."_

"_Then what does that have to do with Yugi?" Aslan sighed and looked at Yugi again. He licked the child's cheek._

_"If I tell you, you must promise never to speak a word of it to him. It is for his own protection that he not know who he truly is." The dead pharaoh nodded again, only this time with a little more trust._

_"Alright, I promise. Now, what does this 'Narnia' have to do with my little Yugi?" Aslan chuckled at hearing Yami refer to Yugi as 'his'._

_"This little one right here … is the Prince of Narnia." Yami gasped._

_"Prince!" He repeated. He had to be careful not to raise his voice and wake the boy up._

_"Yes; he is the Prince of Narnia. He was sent to this world so his powers could develop in peace without him using them before they fully develop."_

_"But why was he sent away in the first place?"_

_"Because if he were to say in Narnia, he would be in great danger." Yami was getting impatient. This lion was dragging things out._

_"But how, from what?" Aslan didn't seem to be bothered at all by Yami's impatience._

_"His sister, the White Witch. This woman has cast a curse through the land and calls herself queen. But, she is not the true heir." Yami didn't understand._

_"But if she's Yugi's sister, and Yugi is a prince, then that would make her a princess, so wouldn't she be the next heir?" Aslan shook his head, causing his main to brush Yugi's face again._

_"No, Narnia has always been ruled by a High King. The last High King was Yugi's father, Caspian, who tragically died by the hands of his own daughter, along with his wife, Queen Aleigha."_

_"Then … who's running this 'Narnia' now?"_

_"Outside of the City of Cair Paravel, the White Witch, of course." The lion looked at the sleeping boy again. "But this young boy used the last of his strength to cast a shield of light around the city, which protects it from the witch's power. However, I fear that with every passing year, the shield grows weaker. I have only come to check on the child. He is not yet ready to return to Narnia and become High King himself."_

_"How did Yugi do all that? He's only ten!" Once again, Aslan let out a soft chuckle._

_"To you, but to be truthful, when the young prince traveled through worlds, he went back in age. He was sixteen years old when that happened." Yami gasped again._

_"So he's really twenty-six!"_

_"I suppose you could look at it that way." Yami looked at Yugi and swallowed the lump in his throat. The boy in the bed was sleeping soundly like the ten year old he thought he was. "Pharaoh …" Yami's attention went back to Aslan, "It is important that this child does not know about his true identity until I come back for him. Promise me that you will not only keep this secret, but protect him at all costs as well." Yami nodded._

_"Of course I will. Yugi means everything to me." Aslan smiled a bit and started to walk back to the closet door. "Aslan, wait!" Aslan stopped in his tracks and turned his head to look at Yami again._

_"How will I know when it's time?"_

_"It will begin where he left off; when he is sixteen and strange things begin to happen." With that, the great lion walked back into the closet and was gone in a flash of light. Yami held up his arms to cover his eyes from the light. He looked at Yugi again. Even though he knew the true identity of his young charge now, he made it his sole purpose to not only help Yugi, but protect him as well._

_---_

Atem opened his eyes. So far, he was able to keep the promise he made to Aslan six years ago. But he didn't know how much longer it would last. Even Solomon knew about Yugi's secret, and that's only because he had a secret of his own. Yugi's powers were growing at a rapid rate. Sometimes, Atem would creep into Yugi's room just to check on him, and he'd find Yugi levitating four feet above his bed. He didn't know if that was a good thing or not. But other things were happening too. For instance, Yugi always seemed to know that things would happen even before they would happen, and he was the best person to go to about advice. Most say they he could explain their feelings as if he could feel it himself. Lately the boy had been complaining about migraines that would be so bad that he would spend all day sleeping. And when he would sleep, he would be surrounded by some kind of force field.

Atem was very scared for his little Yugi. How was Yugi going to react when he found out that he was a prince of another world? His powers keep growing, and he has no idea that they even exist or how to control them. "This was so much easier when he was just a normal boy …" Atem said to himself.

Suddenly, Yugi ran away from the group of his friends with all of them calling after him. "Yugi, come back!" The small boy was holding his stomach and mouth, running to, maybe he didn't even know. Finally, he stopped and kneeled down. He threw up his lunch, causing his friends to stop in their tracks. Atem, of course did not. He went over to Yugi, who was now holding his head. "Yugi, are you alright?" Yugi screamed for a second. Suddenly, a pile of stones started to levitate in midair.

"Hey, what's goin' on here?" Joey asked. Atem gasped.

"No, not now …" The rest of the teenagers all looked at the resurrected Pharaoh in question.

"Atem, do you know something we don't?" Tea asked. Atem didn't answer. He just held Yugi closer to him. Suddenly, the stones began to circle around the two look a likes. Yugi kept clutching his skull in pain.

"YAMI, IT HURTS!" The older held onto Yugi tighter.

"It's alright, Yugi … I'm here!" Now, both of them were starting to levitate. Yugi's headache was growing more painful by the second. He didn't even know that his guardian was holding him at that very minute.

"YAMI, HELP ME!"

"Shh, I'm right here, Yugi. I want to help you, but you must calm down!" He looked down to see that they were a good twenty feet in the air. The others looked too astonished to even form words. Yugi kept screaming while Atem kept trying to get him to calm down. "Yugi, please! You must calm down!"

"**_YAMI_**!"

"I'm right here, Yugi; and I won't let you go!"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU! IT HURTS SO MUCH!" This was getting them nowhere.

"Yugi, listen to me, I know what's wrong, but you have to calm down. Please, try and rest." Yugi heard that part, but it was very hard for him to concentrate on anything other then the pain. Soon, the panicking boy was starting to quiet down, and the rapidly spinning stones fell to the earth once again. Not once did Atem let Yugi go. "That's it, Yugi; calm down." The two gently floated to the ground. Once safe, Yugi had spent so much energy that he passed out in Atem's arms. Joey, Tea, and Tristan ran to see if their friend was alright.

"What just happened?" Tristan asked. Atem picked Yugi up in his arms and began to carry him home.

"Yugi is about to go through some changes, and I think it's best that you know. I'm taking him home and putting him to bed. There, I will explain everything." And off they went to the game shop.

---

_End of Chapter_


	3. Finding Out the Truth

_After a long wait of two months, I have finally updated my _Nania_ story. Now, if it gets confusing, just ask me the question and I'll do my best to explain in my next chapter asbest as I can. So, with that said, here's the next chapter of "_The Treasure of Light

---

Yugi awoke in his own room. He could not figure out why he was so dizzy. He tried to remember how he got into his room, but nothing came; nor did the events leading up to it. All the small boy knew was that he had felt very sick, and had a very big headache. "How did this all happen?" He tried so hard to think about what had happened to him.

He thought back to when he was in the park with his friends. Joey had made a bad joke, but Yugi, Tea, and Tristan had decided to humor him and laugh, even though it wasn't funny. He remembered all of a sudden feeling very sick. He could also remember walking away from the group, holding his stomach, and then vomiting. But after that, everything was a total blank. Yugi groaned. He could not stand not knowing what had happened to him. So he decided to think back really hard … harder … harder … harder … and all of a sudden …

_**CRASH!**_

Yugi looked to his right at his desk to see that the light bulb in his desk lamp had exploded. The broken light bulb was smoking and sparking. Yugi stared at it with shock. What was going on here? Strange things had been happening around him lately … well, stranger then usual. Yugi stumbled out of his bed, careful to avoid the bulb pieces on the floor, and made his way downstairs.

---

He could hear voices coming from the living room. It sounded like Atem was talking … more like telling a story. Every once in a while, someone else would ask a question and either Atem would answer, or Solomon would. '_What's everyone doing down there?_' He thought to himself. He tiptoed down the first few stairs and hid behind the wall.

"You actually expect us to believe that?" Someone said. It sounded like Tristan. Then Atem began to speak.

"You asked me what the problem was, and I told you. Whether you believe me or not, is your own choice." Yugi raised a brow to himself. What had Atem said that no one would believe?

"Well, maybe if we had some proof … you know, to help show us that this really is the real deal." Joey had suggested.

"There is no logical evidence that we can give to show you kids. You just have to believe in what Atem and I say." This time, it was Solomon who spoke.

"Well, if it is true, should we say something to him?" Tea asked. Yugi poked his head out just enough to see Atem shrug his shoulders.

"Well, if we were to tell him anything it would be …" He looked up as if he had just spotted something. Then he smiled and turned around. "That he doesn't have to listen to us, he can come in and join us." He added in a louder voice. Yugi flinched. He forgot that Atem had very sharp hearing. Slowly, the smallest boy awkwardly made his way into the living room.

"Hey, guys … what's going on?" Joey, Tristan, and Tea seemed to be looking at him differently; almost as if they were afraid that he was going to explode at any minute. "W-why are you guys looking at me like that?" Atem came up and pulled Yugi into a hug.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little strange: first, I can't remember how I got into my room, then the strangest thing happened; my lamp exploded!" Everyone in the room gasped.

"Your lamp exploded?" Yugi shrugged.

"Well, it was actually just the light bulb, but I don't know how it happened." Joey leaned over and whispered loudly into Tristan's ear.

"Prob'ly 'cuz it was da closest t'ing dat was vuler'ble to 'iz poweas." Atem glared at him with a deathly look.

"Wheeler!" Yugi turned to Joey with a hurt look.

"What was that, Joey?" The blonde boy cringed and quickly covered his mouth with his hand.

"Oops …" Yugi looked at his guardian.

"Yami, what's going on?" Atem sighed.

"Yugi, sit down …" The smaller started to back away.

"I'd rather stand." Solomon walked over to Yugi and held his hands.

"There's something you need to know, Yugi. There are worlds that are … parallel to our world." Yugi nodded.

"Yeah, I know. After that whole thing with the Oricalcos, I know that there's a whole other world beside ours." Solomon shook his head.

"That's not what I am talking about." Yugi cocked his head.

"Then … what're you talking about, Grandpa?" Solomon sighed. Perhaps its best to show you instead of just tell you. Solomon walked next to a corner of the room where everyone could see him. In a moment, a blinding flash of light enveloped him. It was so bright that the group of kids had to cover their eyes. When the light had died down, and the kids were able to see again, they all gasped out loud.

Solomon was still standing where he was, but … he was not human anymore! Well, he was, from the waist up, but his legs looked like legs of a goat. Also, two small horns stuck out of the bandana he was wearing. "You kids look as if you've never seen a faun before." The old man said with a chuckle. Even Atem, who knew this was coming, seemed a little uneasy about the transformation. As soon as Atem had a physical form, the first conversation he ever had with the old man was about Yugi and Narnia. Solomon had told him that he was a faun who had been in the Earthling World for quite some time, and had been told by Aslan that he was to take care of the lost prince of his home world. It all seemed so complicated at the time, but after a few hours of talking, Atem was able to comprehend most of what he had been told.

Anyway, the group of friends was still in shock at what they saw. Yugi, whose large eyes grew even larger, walked up to his grandfather. "G-grandpa … what's going on?" The others seemed to want to know as well.

"Well, what I'm trying to show you is that there is a world that's parallel to this world that is filled with many magical creatures that the humans have written down in myths." Joey stood up and knelt down in front of Solomon, pulling out a few hairs from his goat-like legs. "Joseph … ouch." Joey laughed nervously and stood up,

"Heheh … sorry, Gramps."

"Grandpa, how could you keep something like this from me? That … you're not even human!"

"I'm sorry Yugi, but this isn't all you don't know … and I think there's someone here who can explain it better then I can." Solomon moved away from the corner, actually the coat closet, which he was standing in front of. Even though the door was closed, a light could be seen in the crack by the floor. When the light faded, Solomon opened the door, and Joey, Tea, and Tristan screamed bloody murder.

When Solomon opened the closet door, the head of a giant lion looked straight at them. As everyone knows, a lion in the closet is not an everyday-occurrence. (_Kinda getting into C.S. Lewis a little bit there_) This is why Yugi's three friends screamed … and continued to scream. Yugi however, did not feel the need to scream. As soon as he saw this lion in the closet, he felt calm … and at peace. But … why? Come on, this is a lion … a _lion_! Suddenly, the three other teenagers stopped screaming.

"Hey Yug', why ain'tcha screamin' wit us?" Joey asked. Yugi didn't answer. The lion walked out of the closet. How such a big cat could fit into an itty bitty coat closet, was beyond Yugi's knowledge, but he walked toward the giant cat anyway. Atem feared for Yugi, as is basic instinct, seeing his little light come face to face with a ferocious beast, but Solomon put a hand on the resurrected Pharaoh's shoulder and shook his head.

Yugi stated at the lion straight into the eyes. This beastly cat was just a few hairs taller then Yugi, but their eyes came into perfect line of vision with each other. For a long time, neither moved a muscle … until the lion, surprisingly, broke the silence.

"It is good to see you again, Little Prince." Yugi's eyes widened while behind him, his three friends had their eyes popping and their jaws hanging.

"D-did that lion … just … speak?" Tea asked. Solomon cleared his throat and walked up to the lion

"Kids, allow me to introduce the creator of Narnia, the King of the Wood, Aslan." Yugi looked at his grandfather in confusion.

"'_Narnia_?' What's '_Narnia_'?" The lion in front of him chuckled.

"Why, it is the place of your birth, Young Prince." Yugi gasped. This was getting to be a little too much for him. First, his grandfather turns out not to be a human, then a lion just mysteriously appears in the coat closet, then he is told that he is from some place that he had never heard before. This was making his head hurt. Luckily, Joey cut the tension with his dimwitted behavior.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, time out! What da hell is goin' on 'round here! I want ansas right now!" Aslan chuckled again.

"Relax, _Son of Adam_; you will get the answers you want. I must explain to Yugi who he truly is … for it is time for him to come back home." Yugi gasped.

"But … I am home." Aslan shook his head. His wavy main flew to and fro.

"No, your true home; to your castle in Narnia." Yugi gasped again. He didn't want to leave the only home that he knew. Atem, sensing this, went over to Yugi and put his hands on the little one's shoulders, trying to calm him down.

"Now Yugi, why don't you just listen to what he has to say?" Yugi turned around and faced Atem with a questioning look.

"You're awfully calm for someone who just saw a lion stare me in the eye! Have you known about this all along?" Atem stuttered, looking around for help, but he knew he could not lie to his secret love. He simply bowed his head. Yugi looked hurt. He shook his head, backing away. "How could you keep something like this from me?"

"Yugi, I"---

"I asked him to, Yugi." Both look a likes turned towards the lion that spoke. "I asked him not to tell you who you really were until I came for you."

"But … why?"

"To protect you, of course."

"Protect me from what?" Aslan just looked as him. He walked over to the couch, jumped on it, and laid down.

"Please, sit. There is much I need to tell you."

---

After Aslan's story of Yugi's departure of Narnia, everyone looked at Yugi as if he had just grown another head. Atem held his own head in his hands. Every once in a while, Yugi would give Atem a look that always said '_how could you_'. Aslan even told them that Solomon was somewhat of a "double agent". He had come to the Earthling World when Atem was pharaoh, taking on the name of Shimon, and over the years, changing it to Solomon. He was a member of the Royal Assembly of Narnia, and it was Aslan who trusted Yugi's care to him. It sounded like a tall tale, but Aslan explained it so well, that everyone eventually began to understand and believe. The only thing Yugi did not believe was that he was the prince of this enchanted world.

"No … it's not possible … I'm not a … prince!" Aslan said nothing for a long time. He knew that it would take some time for Yugi to realize his true fate.

"Search your heart, Young One; you know it to be true." Yugi groaned. He hated it when people told him how he felt. That was something Atem learned quickly and almost never did anymore. But Yugi was being difficult right now.

"… No, I won't believe it!" The lion refused to give up on Yugi.

"Then how do you explain the events that have taken place over the past few months?" Yugi looked up at Aslan with a shocked expression.

"How did you"---

"I have been watching you, Little Prince." Yugi had nothing to say at that point. Aslan stood up and walked a few paces over to the prince. "You have the ability to see and feel events before they happen." Yugi blinked a few times, trying to think up an excuse.

"I'm a Gemini!"

"It rains when you are sad."

"A lot of people are sad when it rains." Aslan chuckled.

"Yes, but it rains _because_ you are sad." Yugi's heart was beating so fast that it felt like it was about to pop out of his chest at any moment.

"… … That means nothing …" He folded his arms and turned away from the holy lion.

"What about your birthmark?" At the sound of his most embarrassing secret, Yugi's eyes widened. He slowly turned around. The lion knew he had the advantage here. Yugi could not deny something that was part of him. But, as I said before, this was Yugi's most embarrassing secret, so he pretended that he knew nothing about it.

"W-what birthmark?" The three friends, who had been watching in astonishment, looked at each other and then at Solomon and Atem. Even Atem seemed to be at a loss at this one. He didn't even know that Yugi had a birthmark.

"That birthmark on your left wrist that you have been hiding all your life and not even the Pharaoh knows about." Atem looked at Yugi, asking if it was true with his eyes. Yugi did not look at his guardian. He simply walked up to the lion and stared at him, just as he had when they first met.

"I don't have any birthmarks." Suddenly, a strong hand grabbed Yugi's thin left wrist. "Hey!"

"We'll just see about that!" Atem said as he pushed up the sleeve of Yugi's jacket. On the bottom of his wrist were a few pink spots that were shaped like stars; a cluster of stars, to be more precise. Yugi's friends all gasped as the young, in-denial prince pulled his arm out of the ancient Pharaoh's grasp. Joey harshly slapped Yugi on the back.

"Yugi-man, how come ya didn't tell us 'bout this?"

"Well first of all, it's an embarrassing mark and second of all ... how was I supposed to know it was special!" Aslan cleared his throat.

"That birthmark proves that you are a member of Narnia's royal family. Your father, High King Caspian, also has that mark; it symbolizes your place in Narnia." Yugi still refused to believe, but he was starting to come around.

"Wait, if I'm this ... prince as you say, then how come I grew up here?"

"As I have said before; it was for your own protection." Yugi was starting to get a little irritated. It was as if this lion was beating around the bush, trying to avoid the truth of why he had been taken from Narnia in the first place.

"Yeah, I heard that, but what were you trying to protect me from?" Aslan lowered his head and closed his eyes.

"From your sister … the White Witch." Yugi gasped.

"I have a sister?" Aslan and Solomon both nodded.

"Yugi, Aslan took you here to the Earthling World so that she could not find you and that your powers could develop without interference." Solomon said. Yugi could not deny it anymore. But he still had many questions that he wanted answered. Aslan took a few more steps toward Yugi and nuzzled him. Yugi nuzzled back, unconsciously making Atem very uncomfortable.

"I know you have questions, Little One," Atem gasped and cringed at the same time. He was starting to get a little pissed now. Who did Aslan think he was? Only he, Yugi's_ guardian_, was allowed to call Yugi '_Little One_', "But we must get you back to Narnia. Your powers are growing strong, and that is why objects around you have been spontaneously combusting. You need training in order to control your powers, or they will be far beyond your control very soon." Yugi's eyes started to water. He did not want to leave his home, or his friends, but he knew that something was wrong with him, and that Aslan was offering him help. He would take all the help he could get at that point. He simply nodded and stood up. Just then, Joey stood up too.

"Wait, we're comin' wit ya, Yug'!" Yugi looked at them with a confused face. Tea and Tristan stood up to.

"Yeah, we wanna see this 'Narnia' for ourselves." Tea said. Tristan nodded. Yugi smiled a bit.

"Thanks, you guys … but this isn't like the normal weird stuff we get into … this is a whole other world entirely!" The three of them just shrugged.

"So, we'll be by ya side no matta what!" Joey said. Atem nodded and stood up as well.

"I am coming too."

"But Yami"--- Atem put up his hand to silence his little light.

"Yugi, I care for you. I may have kept a very important secret from you, but I was sworn to that secrecy. You helped me in Egypt, now I shall help you in Narnia. I truly am sorry that I kept that secret from you." Yugi suddenly threw his arms around Atem and hugged him deeply.

"I know why you did it … I'd be honored if you all came with me." Atem smiled and returned the hug. Tristan looked at Solomon.

"You comin' too, Gramps?" Solomon smiled and nodded.

"Of course; I can't wait to see the changes of my home!" The kids all laughed. Aslan looked around once it was decided that everyone was coming.

"Well then, off we go."

"Uh … how do we get there?" Solomon chuckled.

"Why, through the closet, of course; everyone in!" Shrugging off the weirdness of the situation, four of the teenagers, Solomon, and Aslan entered the closet. Solomon closed the door behind them. Everyone was arguing that it was a tight fit.

"Ow! Tristan, don't be stepin' on ma foot, ya nimrod!"

"Tea, get your hair out of my mouth!"

"One of you boys better watch where you put your hands!"

"Ouch! Stop stepping all over me!"

"I can't see a damn thing!"

"Where the hell are we going?"—

"**WHOA**!" Like dominos, the four teenagers fell one on top of the other, Joey being on the bottom. For some reason, he had in his mouth what tasted like … snow?" He opened his brown eyes and gasped.

"Uh … guys … sum'm tells me we ain't in Yugi's livin' room no more …" The rest of them all opened their eyes to see a wood that was covering in powdery white snow. Yugi was on the top of the pile. He climbed over Tristan and Atem, who both groaned and told him to stop, and stood up. He looked around. Even though it was covered in snow, the landscape was very beautiful. Between a breaking in the trees, he could see a mountain range. It looked like something out of a storybook. The smallest teenager smiled to himself and softly said,

"I'm home."

---

_End of Chapter_


	4. Arriving in Narnia

_After a long month, I have finally updated Narnia. A few notes: first of all, it may seem a little drone since I just wrote what came to my mine. Plus,I had a little problem with it. I knew whatI wanted to say,I just had a tough time putting it into words.Second of all, it was late, and I had no rough draft to go on. Third of all, I realize that I'm dragging this out a bit and not getting to the good stuff, but I think explainations are needed with this one, and all the good stuff comes next chapter, I promise. So, here's the next chapter of_ The Treasure of Light.

---

"I'm home …" Yugi said quietly. Atem, Tea, Joey and Tristan all looked at him with raised brows. Yugi could not care less about their stares on him. He was mesmerized by the landscape of Narnia. The horizon was outlined by mountains. The land was covered in white snow. The sky was covered in white clouds, but the sun was shining brightly behind them. Yugi's gaze was captured by the beauty of his homeland. "Wow …" He whispered to himself. Aslan walked beside him.

"Beautiful, is it not?" Yugi said nothing; all he did was continue to stare and nod. Joey walked up to the other side of Yugi and harshly slapped him on the back, causing the smallest boy to grunt and lose his balance.

"Damn … Aslan, you tellin' us that all this belongs to Yugi?" Aslan nodded."Indeed; Prince Yugi is the true heir to the royal throne of Narnia." Atem shook his head and sighed. He was not ready for Yugi to return to Narnia just yet. Tristan kept looking toward the north. He noticed a yellow sparkling dome of some sort. It was the only thing that was not covered in snow.

"Hey guys, check this out!" The rest of them came to see what he saw. "What's that, Aslan?"

"That is Cair Paravel, Narnia's capital. That is where we will find the royal palace." They all gasped.

"You mean Yugi's palace?" Tea asked. Aslan chuckled softly.

"Yes, Yugi's palace; but first, our little prince must look the part." Yugi stiffened as Aslan walked to him. Atem kept a strict eye on the lion, just incase he may pounce on his little light.

Slowly, Aslan took in a breath and softly breathed on the young prince. A small wind started to circle Yugi's body. He and the others watched as the wind began to pick up pine needles, twigs, leaves, and other things found on the ground. Soon, the wind started to pick up speed and Yugi could no longer be seen inside of it. Atem wanted to go and '_rescue_' him, but Solomon held him back yet again. Suddenly, the wind was gone and Yugi was no longer in his normal clothes. He was wearing a blue tunic with yellow designs on it. His arms were inside two white, puffy sleeves. His legs were covered with a grey material and had blue boots that came up to his knees. The boy still had two yellow bangs sticking in front of his face, but the rest of them, along with the rest of his hair, was pushed down under a blue cap with two white feathers sticking out of it. A red jewel stood in the middle of his chest, and on his hat.

The others all gasped at Yugi's new look. He truly looked like royalty. The kind of prince you would normally find in fairy tales, trying to rescue his princess from a dreadful fate. Yugi took the time to examine himself. He touched the new clothes and looked up to see the shocked faces of all his friends. Joey circled him like a hawk.

"Yug' … ya look great!" The smallest boy blushed, feeling a bit foolish.

"Thanks, Joey …" Tristan fingered the feathers in Yugi's cap.

"Wow, this is all too much to take in …" Yugi giggled. Atem put his hand on Yugi's shoulder and smiled, causing Yugi to blush yet again.

"You look marvelous, Yugi." The boy smiled.

"Thanks, Yami."

"Well, we better get going if we plan on getting to the palace before dark." Tea announced.

"You are absolutely right, Daughter of Eve; come, we must head to Cair Paravel Palace now." The others all agreed. Being the smart-ass that Atem was, he decided that he wanted to have the last word.

"Hold on, Aslan," The lion and the friends all stopped to look at the resurrected pharaoh, "Just how do you plan to get us into Cair Paravel anyway? If you haven't noticed, the entire city is encased in a magical shield." Atem folded his arms in front of his chest, thinking that he had gotten Aslan on this one, but the holy lion proved him wrong.

"The prince can get us in." Atem unfolded his arms and looked at Aslan with a dumbfounded look. "He created that shield, and he can create a way for us to get in." Atem blinked, feeling stupid.

"… Oh …" Tea just could not resist but to rub Atem's face in his unprofessional moment.

"Any more questions?" She asked with a smirk on her face and her hands behind her back. Atem did not even look at her. He just whispered his answer.

"… No."

"Come along now, we must make our way to the capital city." Without another word, they all followed Aslan to Cair Paravel. Little did they know that a pair of evil eyes was watching them. In the shadows of the trees, a low growl could be heard.

---

It was quite the hike to Cair Paravel. Yugi rode on Aslan's back while everyone else marched on foot. Solomon was enjoying being back in Narnia, so he was paying more attention to the landscape and the air around him. Tea, surprisingly, had more energy then any of them. She was right behind Aslan, not even a breaking a sweat.

"I simply love the outdoors, don't you guys … guys?" She turned around to see Atem, Joey, and Tristan all lagging behind; completely out of breath. All three of them panted like Shepard dogs on a hot July day. Atem bend on his knees to catch his breath while Tristan leaned on him. Joey fell backwards completely.

"I've fallen and I can't get up!" Tea and Yugi laughed at this expense. Tea went over and tried to help Joey back to his feet.

"C'mon, you guys! This can't possibly be painful for you. It's wonderful exercise!" The three tired boys looked at her like she was crazy.

"Easy for you to say,Annie Oaklie! I'd rather be at home stuffin' my face with potato chips and gettin' myself a gut the size of Rhode Island!" The blonde one said. Tea rolled her eyes.

"Men are such babies!" Yami and Tristan helped Joey to his feet and carried him the rest of the way.

The group had decided to take a rest. Joey, Tristan and Tea went to find something to eat in the forest while Yugi and Atem just sat and enjoyed the landscape. "Question: how come Yugi gets to ride on the lion?" Yugi smirked, hearing Joey's complaint from so far away.

"I agree with Joey; why does Aslan carry you while the rest of us walk?" Yugi jumped off of Aslan and brushed himself off.

"Because Aslan says I need to save my strength for what awaits me."

"And what exactly is it that awaits you, Little One?" Yugi shrugged.

."I don't know, but he says it's big." Suddenly, a loud scream filled the woods.

"That sounds like Tea!" Atem announced. Yugi ran ahead of him, withdrawing his sword as he did while the taller tried to catch up.

---

_Okay, I'm really terrible at fight scenes, so bear with me on this. It may sound a little lame, but that's because it is._

_---_

The three friends were cornered by a pack of grey wolves. The beasts were growling, snarling, and circling the trio. Joey and Tristan were hugging each other out of fright while Tea tried to hide behind them. "W-wudda ya think they'll do t'us?" Joey asked. Tristan responded, but his eyes never left the furry attackers.

"Dude, do you really wanna know what one wolf could do … let alone a whole pack!" The largest wolf stopped circling them, but kept his ears back, signaling that if any sudden movements were made, he would attack.

"What's a bunch of humans doing here in Narnia?" The three teenagers dropped their guard. Tea poked her head out from behind the boys.

"Oh my god … it talks!" The wolves all started barking loudly at once, shocking the humans.

"Silence female!" Joey, being thick headed as he was, would not stand for his friends being threatened.

"Hey, what gives ya da right ta tawk ta her like dat!" He said, exaggerating on his accent. The largest wolf smirked, allowing an eerie, evil chuckle to admit.

"We have every right. We roam these lands looking for strangers to give to our queen."

"Queen?" All three said together. The leader growled and started moving closer towards the trio of friends, who began to back away. As the leader moved closer, the rest of the wolves followed him.

"Don't think we didn't see you humans enter our world with the long lost prince. The queen has been looking for her brother for some time now," His face gave off fake compassion, "She missed him dearly." And soon it returned to its evil look. The trio had gone as far as they could; they backed up into a tree.

"Y-you can't have Yugi!" The wolves all started to snicker.

"Oh, but we will pass this information onto the queen; we'll tell her that her dear brother is back and she will set out to kill him … just as we're about to kill you!" Just as the wolves were about to pounce, help arrived in the knick of time.

"Guys!" The wolves looked back to see the prince and his older look-alike. Tristan cupped his hands over his mouth right before he yelled to Yugi.

"Yugi! These freaks work for your sister!" With the trio of friends forgotten, the pack started to head for the prince and the pharaoh. Yugi shakily held out his sword with both hands. The leader snickered evilly.

"Why Little Prince, long time no see." Yugi's eyes flashed with a forgotten memory.

"Mordred! What do you think you're doing!" The wolf, Mordred continued to mock the young prince.

"Why just doing my duties for my queen, just as I always have; you remember." Yugi glared at the wolf.

"I-I remember you and J-Jadas always pulling dirty tricks everywhere!"

"So, you do remember some things. It seems that you don't remember how to handle a sword, I see." Yugi looked at his hands. They were still shaking very much. The prince closed his eyes, trying to use his hidden powers, but they would not surface. Atem could see the struggle in his light's eyes and had had enough of being useless. He helped Yugi by placing his hands on the handle of the sword over Yugi's.

"He may not remember how to handle a sword, but I do!"

"Who the hell are you?" Atem smirked.

"I am the prince's protector! And I will help him to defeat you!" Atem forced the sword to sway from left to right. "Leave our friends alone." He said with venom. The wolves barked as he did. Just when one was about to pounce on Yugi, a loud roar was heard and Aslan had jumped on one of the wolves, throwing everyone into shock. The wolf made a last whimper as Aslan bit into its neck and took out a piece of flesh, swallowing it. The rest of the wolves all backed away.

"Mordred! I'm sure you would not want an easy challenge. It is an unfair fight. Now leave before I eat the rest of your pack." The wolves all growled. Mordred growled even more, saliva dripping from his teeth as he glared at Yugi.

"This isn't over, Boy! My queen will destroy you, and when she does, I shall reval in that moment!" He barked loudly, telling the other wolves that it was time to go, and they ran off." The humans all relaxed.

"What was that all about?" Tea asked.

"That was Mordred, head of the witch's Secret Police. They have been terrorizing this land since her reign began." Aslan explained. Yugi scratched his head, looking like he was searching for a lost memory.

"I remember … that he was my sister's favorite pet. They would always be causing trouble around the palace and would have no remorse for it." Aslan nodded.

"Come, we must reach the city." The troop had resumed its walking, following the holy lion. Yugi hung his head and walked slowly. He seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. Sensing this, Atem wrapped his arm around Yugi's shoulders, pulling the smaller out of his thoughts.

"Is something wrong, Yugi?" Yugi sighed.

"Yami, I tried to use my … '_powers_' back there, but nothing happened. I tried, and I tried, but nothing worked. Atem gave Yugi a kiss on the forehead. For them, this was nothing strange. Atem showed his affection towards Yugi with small kisses to comfort him.

"Fear not, Little One. I have faith that here, you will learn to control these powers of yours. And I will be there to help." Yugi looked up at his guardian and smiled his million dollar smile.

"That means a lot to me." Atem winked at him.

---

After what seemed like an eternity of walking, the group made it to the city. Jaws were dropped at how large and beautiful it was. It looked like a metropolis, but had the details of what renaissance times looked like. There were food stands, supply shops, a market place, white roads going everywhere, large white buildings, clothing shops, ECT. People were running around everywhere, doing their daily routines. Children laughed and played as their parents went around gathering things that they needed. And all these people were of different species. Mythological characters like fauns, centaurs, fairies, nymphs, dwarfs, nameless creatures, and talking animals were everywhere. And they all seemed to get along very well.

"Little Prince," Yugi turned toward Aslan, "It is time for you to open the shield so that we may pass." Yugi gulped. He gazed at Atem, who winked at him.

'_You can do this_.' He sent mentally through their link. The prince sighed as he walked up to the sparkling yellow barrier that kept them out of the city and placed his hand on it. With his eyes closed and his head bowed, Yugi tried to concentrate on opening the shield. He had to focus all this power into one chore … and that was to get them into the city. His head was starting to hurt. '_Come on … everyone is counting on me! Please, work for me just this once!_' Answering the call, his entire being started to glow. His light energy was gathering itself to form a sort of white energy ball type key in his palm, creating a doorway inside the city. His friends all cheered for him.

"Alright Yug'!"

"Ya did it, Man!" Yugi clenched his eyes shut.

"Guys … get in … before I … lose it!"

"Oh, right!" The others entered while Yugi tried to keep the door open just enough for him to enter.

"Yugi!" Atem ran to catch Yugi as he fell to the ground. "See, I told you so." Yugi's tired eyes glared playfully at his dark.

"I hate it when you say that!" Turning around, they could see that the people of Cair Paravel had stopped what they were doing and stared at the newcomers. Yugi's oversensitive hearing caught the gasps and whispers among the crowd.

"Look at that."

"Wow, real live humans."

"No way, I though humans were a myth."

"How did they get here?" Joey waved nervously toward the crowd.

"Uh … why are they all staring at us?"

"Maybe they think you look weird." (_Okay, so that one was taken from the movie, but who cares_) Tristan said. Joey glared at the brunette

"That goes double for you!" Before anyone could say anything else, Solomon stepped in front of them.

"Citizens of Cair Paravel, this is a day of celebration. For this is the day that the rightful heir to the throne of Narnia returns, Prince Yugi!" The people clapped and cheered loudly for the prince, followed by bowing.

"Speech!" Someone from the crowd yelled. Yugi's blush increased as he felt Atem push him on the small of his back.

"You heard them, they want a speech!" He forcefully pushed Yugi in front of the crowd as they cheered louder, chanting:

"Long live Prince Yugi!" Yugi let out a nervous giggle, holding up a hand.

"Uh … hi … nice to see you all again." There was a moment of silence. So silent that you could hear a pin drop … or a baby cry (_which one did_ _in the distance_) then all of a sudden, they started to cheer and chant again.

"Long live prince Yugi!" As Aslan stepped out from behind the prince, the cheering stopped. The holy lion looked at the crowed and seemed to sooth them. The people in the crowd all bowed before the Kind of the Western Wood.

"The prince has returned to his rightful place, but the witch is still a threat. With help from each and every one of you, we can defeat the witch and restore peace to this wonderful land of ours." The crowd cheered again as Aslan turned toward Yugi and his friends. "Come, the palace is not far." As they walked into the crowd, people parted to make way for the prince. Yugi could see the smiles of hope on all these peoples' faces. He sighed. He was carrying a heavy weight on his shoulders. What if he could not help these poor people? What if he was the one who was destroyed? He shook his head, telling himself that he could not think like that. In order to be a winner, the prince had to think like a winner. He knew that there would be someone here who could help him control his powers. And he was determined to help these people any way possible.

---

The palace was even more gigantic up close. It was beautifully painted a shining white with ivy growing everywhere. It gave the building an old look, but kept its beauty. There were many towers that you could not even count them all. Inside, the floor was made of marble. This room had a dome shaped roof. Tiny different colored tile pieces formed a picture of Aslan on the ceiling. The walls had paintings of different people. Yugi looked at two paintings in particular. One was of a man with blonde hair, a gouty, a shaped face, and hard blue eyes. He was wearing a crown. Under it, a metal label read '_High King Caspian II, a fair king to all, may he rest in peace._' Yugi automatically knew that this was a picture of his father. On the other side of the wall was a woman who had black hair, deep brown eyes, a gentle smile, and her hands were folded. There was another metal label under it that read '_Queen Aleigha, as sweet as she is beautiful, may her soul rest eternally._' This was a picture of Yugi's mother. Looking at them instantly brought back the memories of them … and how much he loved his parents. A tear rolled down his cheek as he remembered their deaths. The other pictures were of people he did not know.

"This is the main hall of the palace," Aslan turned and started to walk out of the large door of the castle when he looked back at them, "An attendant will see to you all soon." With that, he continued to walk out of the door and out of sight.

"Well, now what do we do?" Joey asked. Tristan exhaled loudly in annoyance.

"We wait, nimrod!"

"I'll '_nimrod_' you!" Both were nose to nose, growling in each other's faces when the sound of hooves on marble was heard. A faun, younger then Solomon came into the room.

"Can I help you?" This faun had an English accent. He gasped as he looked at Yugi. "M-My prince … you've come back!" Yugi cocked his head to the side as the faun approached him.

"Uh … do I know you?" The faun seemed to turn sad at this question.

"I guess that means that you haven't regained your memories have you?"

"Uh … some of them I did." The faun bowed his head in sadness.

"Forgive me. My name is Tamnus. Welcome to the palace of Cair Paravel" He looked around and spotted the older faun, Solomon. "It is good to see you again, Father." The group of humans, along with Yugi since he was not human, gasped. Solomon chuckled.

"Likewise, my son. You have grown to be a fine young man."

"I have not seen you since you went to war almost five thousand years ago." Solomon sighed.

"I apologize, Tamnus, but I had a duty to do." Tamnus said nothing, but nodded in understanding.

"I understand, Father." There was so much tension in the room at that moment that you could cut it with a knife. Deciding to break the silence, Yugi stepped up.

"So, Tamnus, you were going to show us where we're staying?"

"Yes, follow me." Yugi's eyes caught something dangling around Tamnus' neck. It shined in the sunlight. Yugi searched his mind for anything he could think of that would cause this feeling of De ja vu. He was startled out of his thoughts as Atem put his hand on the small one's shoulder.

"Is something wrong, Yugi?" Yugi put a smile on his face to mask his concern.

"No, not at all." He walked ahead to catch up with the rest of the group while Atem stayed behind, sulking in his own self-pity.

"Oh Yugi … I wish I could just tell you …" He said to himself. He wanted to tell the smaller that he had had feelings for him for the past few months, but whenever the time seemed right, things would always interrupt him.

---

"This palace was constructed by the finest craftsmen in all of Narnia. It can withstand any of the four elements of nature." Tamnus explained. On their way to the suites, Tamnus had taken the liberty of giving the grand tour. It seemed as if he had done it a number of times.

"The last time I saw this place, it was only just beginning to be constructed. But that was a long time ago." Solomon said with a chuckle. The teenagers had a laugh with that one. It was still a little hard for them to believe that he had been around since Atem's reign in Egypt.

"Anyway, your rooms are down this hallway. I shall show the prince to his room and the rest of you can pick whichever one you want." Tamnus used a skeleton key, which seemed to open all the doors in the palace, to open two large white doors. Yugi gasped at what he saw. It was a gorgeously white room with jewels encrusted right into the walls. A large painting of him as a child hung above the large velvet covered bed. The dresser was decorated with multiple designs; the carpet was plush and red; good enough to sleep on. The closet was even bigger. There were lots of royal clothes for him to wear. There was a balcony that was connected to the room by a sliding door. Yugi loved his room. He ran over and plopped down on his bed, making himself comfortable. So comfortable, that he fell right to sleep.

"Perhaps we should let the prince rest for now. Tomorrow, Orious will give him quite a workout." Tea raised a brow.

"Who's Orious?"

"Oh, he's the General of the Narnian army. Aslan has asked him to train Yugi with his powers. Before Yugi left, he was a master swordsman. He could fight with a sword in each hand. He would always win swordsmanship competitions. Next to his sister, he was the best there was." Tamnus explained. Atem blinked, finding that a little hard to believe.

"No … my little Yugi?" He gazed at the small boy who was curled up in the bed, looking so peaceful and innocent.

"Yes, believe me; he was very kind to everyone, but if you made him an enemy, he could slash you into so many pieces that you would never be put back together."

---

Later that evening, the group sat around a large table with the best food in all of Narnia. Joey and Tristan were just being teenage boys and stuffing their faces until they burst. Atem, using the manners that were drilled into him as Pharaoh, tried his best be professional, but one could see, if they were paying close attention, that was mostly an act. He kept his hands in his lap and never put his elbows on the table. Tea did the same since she was expected to be a lady, or so she thought. Yugi on the other hand, just poked at his food. He had so many emotions going on inside of him, such as confusion, anxiety, homesickness, De JA vu, and the feeling of something missing, that he could not think of eating. Suddenly, a memory came to him out of the blue!

---

"_Packing for the trip?" A familiar voice asked. Yugi turned to see Tamnus standing behind him with his arms behind his back._

"_So I suppose you've heard." Tamnus made his way into the prince's room. As he did, his hooves clapped on the white marble floor._

"_Of your departure? Yes; sadly, all of Cair Paravel has." Yugi's eyes started to fill with tears yet again. He stood up and threw his arms around Tamnus' waist._

"_I'm going to miss you so much, Tamnus!" The faun hugged the prince back._

"_How will you know? I hear that you're going to lose your memory as well." The two moved to Yugi's bed._

"_Yes, but Aslan said that someday, I will get my memories back and return to Narnia to finish my sister off!" Tamnus laughed at how cute Yugi was when he got all riled up. Yugi joined him in laughing until he heard the sound of crying._

"_Tamnus? Are you okay?"_

"_My Prince, I am so sorry …"_

"_For what?"_

"_It was my duty to protect you from your sister, and I couldn't even do that! Now, thanks to me, you will have to leave this world and live among the humans." Yugi cringed at that._

"_No, it's not your fault that I have to leave. It's my own." Tamnus looked up at Yugi with confused eyes. "Jadas was right … I'm not strong enough to face her again and I never will be …"_

"_No my Prince, you are strong! Well, you were, but that's why you're leaving. So that your powers will grow to your sister's level and then you can defeat her."_

"_I guess." Yugi stared at the floor._

"_You're scared, aren't you?" Yugi looked up and smiled._

"_A little, but who wouldn't be? I mean, I'm leaving my home, and now I'll have to live among those dreadful, filthy, disgusting humans who care more about money then they do about the land around them!" Tamnus chuckled._

"_Well that's a bit extreme." Yugi giggled and smiled at his old friend._

"_Here, I want you to have something." He reached under his tunic and pulled out a small golden coin that hung around his neck by a black string._

"_What is it?"_

"_It's a Kimal. It's supposed to be a good luck charm. My mother gave it to me the day I was born. I want you to have it." Tamnus shook his head._

"_I can't accept this!"_

"_Yes you can, listen: when I come back, you'll be holding this, and it'll be proof that you're my friend. Even if I don't remember, you'll always have something of mine close by." Yugi smiled. Tamnus' eyes watered again as he bent down and hugged the prince tightly._

"_It's my honor, My Prince, to know your kind and gentle nature. I will miss you … so much." Yugi smiled and started to sob himself._

"_Me too …"_

_---_

Suddenly, Yugi stood up out of his chair, surprising everyone. "Kimal!" Joey swallowed what he was chewing.

"Gazoontite."

"No, that's what was around Tamnus' neck. It's the Kimal that my mother gave me when I was born," He sat back down, "I gave it to Tamnus so that it would prove that he was my friend … excuse me." The prince got up and went to search for Tamnus. A heavy silence filled the dinning room in his absence … that is until Joey broke it with a loud, rude belch.

"Ugh … pass the stuffing, please."

Yugi searched all over the palace until he found Tamnus in the large library, reading one of the books. "Tamnus?" Said faun turned when his name was uttered and removed his glasses.

"My prince … is something wrong with your dinner?"

"No, it was great but … I was just wondering, could I see that necklace you're wearing?" Tamnus nodded and removed the charm from around his neck. Yugi examined it very closely. His fingers ran over the design on it as if they had memorized it. "My Kimal …"

"You know of ---"

"I gave you this when I left." Tamnus gasped, causing Yugi to smile. "You were my only friend growing up. I remember … we would sneak out of the palace together," He let out a light giggle, "You never wanted to do it, saying '_No Yugi, we're gonna get in so much trouble_'," Both the prince and the faun laughed, "But I never listened. I just wanted to hang out with normal kids …" Yugi looked into Tamnus' eyes and smiled. "You were always right beside me until the day I left. How could I ever forget you?" He seemed to be asking himself more then Tamnus.

"So you do remember." Yugi nodded.

"It just came to me a few minutes ago. I never really got to thank you for everything you did for me, did I?" Tamnus smiled and hugged Yugi, who happily complied.

"Welcome home, my Prince."

"Thank you, Tamnus." They continued to hug, but neither of them noticed the pair of ruby eyes that flashed green with envy, watching them from the library entrance.

---

The next morning, Yugi was told that he was going to be training for the rest of the day. This sounded a little painful, but if it would help him with his powers, he was willing to go through with it. He sat in the seating room, waiting for his friends to wake up. "I hope this … 'training' isn't as bad as it sounds." He said to himself. He was broken out of his thoughts once again by someone ruffling his hair.

"Good morning, Yugi." It was Atem. He was dressed in a renaissance-like tunic with boots that came up to his knees. Yugi gasped. He had never seen his dark dressed like that and he looked very … sexy.

"Morning, Yami. How did you sleep?" Atem smiled.

"Very well, actually," He sat down on the couch, "I actually haven't had that good of a sleep in a long time."

"Uh … Yami …"

"What?" Yugi pointed down. Atem's tunic was a little short and with his knees apart, some things were shown that should not have been. Atem blushed and moved his knees together as Yugi laughed out loud. Not too long afterward, the rest of the bunch arrived. Joey and Tristan were wearing tunics as well while Tea wore a long, thin dress.

"Dang, that was the best snooze I ever had!" Joey announced.

"Same here, Dude! At least there weren't any bugs; I hate bugs!" Tea flicked him in the ear.

"Yeah, we all know how high pitched you scream when you see a spider." Yugi, Atem and Joey had a good laugh with that one.

"Yeah uh … let's just keep that between the four of us." The sound of hooves was heard once again.

"Good morning, everyone. I trust you had a good night's rest. You're all going to need it for today." Tamnus said. A creature with the lower body of a horse and the upper body of a man appeared. He had long black hair and was very well toned. "This is General Orious. He will be training you to control your powers, Prince Yugi." Tristan and Joey seemed a little intimidated by this strong creature, but Yugi seemed to be at ease. He knew Orious would never hurt anything … unless it was a direct attack.

"Hi, Orious. So, you're going to be helping me?" Orious smiled and bowed his human half.

"It is an honor, my Prince. Come, the fields are where we will train. I shall teach you how to use your psychic abilities and your elemental abilities as well." Yugi seemed shocked. He thought he only had psychic powers.

"What elemental powers?"

"You have the power to control the elements of nature: earth, fire, water, and wind."

"Really?" Orious nodded.

"Yes, but unless you learn to control these powers, they could destroy you." Yugi gulped.

"Then I suggest we get to work!"

---

_End of Chapter_


	5. Training Begins

_Sorry this took so long, and for it being so short after a long wait. Okay, a little overview of Yugi's powers. I was going to stop at them all being psychic, but I wanted to make sure he was more powerful then Atem (_I can't stand it when he gets all the glory!_) Anyway, here is a list of powers he has:_

_Telekinesis: the ability to move objects with the mind._

_Telepathy: the ability to read the thoughts of others._

_Teleportation: the ability to move from place to place just by thinking._

_Pyrokinesis: the ability to start fires with the mind. (_goes along with the fire elemental powers

_Empathy: the ability to feel the feelings of others. (_ he can also feel their presence when they're around him

_Premonitions: the ability to see events in the future._

_Psychic Barrier: a protective shield formed by psychic energy._

_Invisibility: spreading of the molecules to become invisible._

_Element of Earth: the control of plants, rocks, etc._

_Element of Fire: the control over fire and heat. (_here's where pyrokinesis comes in.

_Element of Water: pulling moisture from the air._

_Element of Air: menipulating oxygen to create whirlwinds. (_it's also called '_wind_', but I think '_air_' gives a greater amount of abilities for this element.

_Okay, so those are all his powers. Not all of them will show up in this chapter, but they will in others. Enjoy!_

_---_

Yugi took in a deep breath. Today he was going to start his draining. Tamnus had told him that Orious the Centaur He looked at his friends. They were all excited to see what Yugi could do. As they talked amongst themselves, he could hear their every thought and to be honest, it was a power he was starting to feel that he could live without …

'_Gee, I hope Yugi isn't too powerful for his own good. He may be a ticking time bomb_.' Tea thought, all too clearly for Yugi to hear. He was kind of nervous to find out that his friend thought of him as a threat. It also hurt him a bit, but he could see where she was coming from. He was scared he would destroy himself as well.

'_Man, the things Yugi's put us through so far have been weird, but this must be the weirdest of all!' _He heard from Tristan. That one hurt. Another friend thought of him as a freak … was that what they all thought?

'_Damn … I'm hungry._' Yugi heard as he scanned Joey's thoughts. He smiled to himself. No conflict there. Then he moved on to Atem's thoughts.

'_Yugi is not ready for this … he won't be able to survive._' If he thought all the other thoughts hurt, this one hit home. How could someone who he trusted and cared for the most not have any confidence in him? Yugi started to hyperventilate, and put his hands on his head. As the others kept speaking to each other, their thoughts started to run together. Noise … too much noise! It needed to stop.

"**_STOP THINKING SO MUCH!_**" The three friends stared at their smallest friend, who seemed to be in a lot of pain. Atem was immediately at his side.

"Yugi, are you alright?" Yugi did not answer. He started to sweat and his breathing became labored. Now he was hearing the thoughts of other people besides just his friends. The noise was too much.

"Shut up … everyone just shut up!" He said to himself, tears falling from his eyes. Atem tried to shake him awake.

"Yugi!"

"Stop the noise … stop it!"

"Yugi, wake up … what's wrong?" Then suddenly, as Atem tapped Yugi on the shoulder one more time, a sparkling yellow barrier flashed out of nowhere, sending Atem flying across the training field. Joey, Tea and Tristan went to help the flying Pharaoh and gazed at Yugi as the yellow dome-like barrier continued to protect the psychic teen. "We have to help him!" Joey shrugged.

"Yeah, but how? That barrier will toss anyone who touches it!" As Yugi continued to scream, a large shadow covered his small form. It was none other then the holy lion himself.

"Aslan!" Tea announced with enthusiasm. Aslan was somehow able to penetrate the golden barrier that formed around Yugi's body and nuzzled his soft cheek.

"Relax, Little Prince. Think of all those thoughts as files and put them into storage." Yugi tried to focus on Aslan's voice inside of his head. He tried to listen to the advice and calm his body and mind. One by one, the voices started to leave his thoughts. When all foreign thoughts were out of his mind, the barrier around the boy disappeared. Aslan continued to comfort Yugi until the pain of his telepathy passed. "Hush, Child; all is well now." Yugi returned the nuzzle.

"Thank you …" He whispered. Atem was steaming mad now. Only he should be allowed to comfort Yugi like that. Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted as the sound of heavy hooves running on the grassy plain came to him. Orious had gathered a few supplies from the palace and said he would meet them at the fields. There was a quiver of arrows and one of the arrows was lit with fire. After Orious set things up, he asked if Joey, Tea, Tristan and Atem would please sit back and watch as he started Yugi's training.

"Now, we're going to start with the simplest of your abilities. As you have already found out, you have all types of psychic powers. However, if you do not learn to channel those powers carefully, they could be used against you. To keep better control over them, I recommend you meditate for twenty minutes each night. Now, your telepathy must be focused easily. This goes along with your empathy powers." Yugi raised a brow.

"'Empathy powers'?" Orious nodded

"Meaning that you have the ability to feel the presence of others, and feel what they feel as well. Your meditation will help you control that power." Yugi nodded in understanding. "For right now, let us focus on your telekinesis. This will allow you to pick up objects of any size with your mind." Yugi nodded, blowing the single strand of blonde hair out of his face, causing a few sparks of psychic energy to appear. "Now, I want you to pick up that quiver of arrows." Orious said while pointing to the object he wanted Yugi to levitate. Yugi looked at it. It was a big quiver, and it looked pretty heavy.

"You mean the whole thing?" Orious nodded. Yugi sighed in defeat. "Okay, I'll try." The small prince braced himself as he focused on the quiver. He squint his eyes a bit but so far, nothing was happening. He concentrated harder, but still nothing happened. Suddenly, there was a huge explosion right next to him. Everyone screamed and gasped, hoping that Yugi was alright. "What just happened!" He yelled in panic.

"You must be careful when you focus. If you try too hard, you can cause things to explode." Yugi gasped. He thought back to the lamp in his room. That must have been why it exploded; he had been thinking too hard. "Young prince, you must relax your mind and try not to force it so much. If you believe in yourself, the power will come to you naturally." Orious smiled and winked at the little prince. Yugi smiled back.

"Okay." Yugi took a deep breath to calm himself before he looked at the quiver yet again. '_Just relax … you're a natural at this._' He thought to himself. Silently, Yugi commanded the quiver to come to him and to his surprise, it worked! Yugi was so happy that it worked. The quiver had a yellow glow to it as it came to him. The prince held out his arms, but the quiver started to … well quiver and fell to the ground. "Oh man!" Orious put a hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"You did well, my Prince. With a little more practice, you can have anything you want travel as far as you want. Your powers are shaky now, but they will grow."

"So you're not disappointed?" Orious laughed.

"Of course not! Telekinesis is a hard skill to master. You did very well for your first try." For the rest of the day, training had been in tact. It started off easy, but soon got harder as time went on.

---

A few hours later, the gang was getting bored of just sitting back and watching. Orious had Yugi standing upside down, using his telekinesis to support himself. Orious circled Yugi with his arms folded. The prince had to concentrate very hard to keep himself from falling and snapping his neck. A large crystal sat in front of him. Yugi could hardly see it as sweat was burning into his eyes.

"Focus on the crystal now." Yugi turned to look at the sparkling rock in front of him. Even though he was still holding himself up, he needed to practice levitating two things at once. The crystal began to glow and was slowly moved to the pile of equipment. "Now lift up your arms." Yugi raised one arm and then the other. Now he was floating a few inches off the ground with nothing supporting him. "Good, now lift yourself up." Yugi groaned out of frustration. He had been practicing his psychic abilities all day and it was really making his head hurt now. He groaned a little more as he raised himself to fully stand in mid-air. "Very good; now, lower yourself to the ground." Yugi did as told, but his body would not move. Suddenly, he fell, yelping as he landing on his back. It was a good thing he was only a few inches from the ground. Atem ran over to him and helped him up.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Orious cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention.

"You did very well, my Prince. Tomorrow, we shall continue with your training. Get some rest and I will see you tomorrow." The large Centaur ran off at lightning speed. When he was gone, Yugi groaned just thinking of the suffering he would have to go through tomorrow.

"My head hurts, my back aches, I hurt all over and I think I cut my head, did I?" He complained. Atem looked at the large cut that Yugi had on his forehead.

"Yes you do, right there—" Yugi jumped and screeched when Atem's finger touched the blood.

"Ow! Don't touch it!"

"Sorry." Suddenly, the cut started to disappear and soon there was nothing, as if it were never there at all.

"Well, I guess this is another one of my powers." Atem smiled and nodded. Joey tapped Yugi on the shoulder.

"Hey Yugi, as much fun as this was, and I use the term 'fun' loosely, we wanna go check out the Market, do ya mind?" Yugi shook his head, immediately regretting it due to the pain.

"No, you guys go ahead; I'm so tired that I think I'll turn in early."

"Cool, catch ya later, Yug'!" Yugi watched as his friends left. Atem put an arm around him and helped him up.

"Yami, you don't have to stay; you can go with them if you want." Atem shook his head.

"No, I'd rather stay here with you."

"Why?" The ancient Pharaoh was speechless.

"… I just want you. You look like you could use some help getting back to the palace." Yugi giggled.

"No, not really. Here, give me your hand." Atem allowed Yugi to take his hand as the boy closed his eyes and concentrated.

"Yugi, do you think this is such a good idea? I mean it is only your first---"

"Shh!" Atem was silent as Yugi continued to concentrate. Suddenly, in a flash of white, he realized that he and his light were no longer in the fields … they were in Yugi's room … or more specifically, in Yugi's bed. Atem blushed but noticed that Yugi had fallen asleep as soon as he hit the pillow. The poor thing was so worn out. Atem had to smile. He removed Yugi's hat and boots and laid the blankets over his small form. The resurrected Pharaoh took a moment to look at just how beautiful and innocent his light truly was. To him, he could never be so powerful, he was just … Yugi the boy he had sworn to protect from day one. He gave a soft kiss to the boy's forehead and left him to sleep.

---

The next day came all too quickly for Little Yugi. He was dreading over what Orious had planned for him today.

"Alright, today we are going to practice your power over the element of water." Yugi cringed. If he couldn't control his psychic powers for very long, he wondered how well he was going to be with his elemental powers. From the quiver, Orious took out the flaming arrow. He shot it straight into the air. After a small firework show, a bird erupted from the sparks. Yugi and his friends were all awe struck.

"It's a phoenix!" He announced. It was very beautiful as well. After a few seconds of flying around it turned into all flames, and spread those flames over the field. It created a wall of fire. The friends all gasped.

"Hey, is this part of the trainin'?" Joey asked in a threatening way. Orious nodded.

"It is. Yugi must put out that wildfire with his water element before it's too late." Yugi gulped.

"Don't worry Yugi, you can do it!" Tea cheered.

"Um … w-what do I do?"

"You must figure that out for yourself." Joey and Tristan both started to panic as the flames came closer to them.

"Uh, and you might wanna hurry before we're bar-b-qued, Yugi!" Tristan warned.

"Uh …" Atem was fully prepared to use his shadow powers if absolutely necessary.

"Uh … w-water …" He whispered weakly as he held out his hands. A blast of water shot out of his palms, but spiraled into the air for a few minutes before it landed on Atem and drenched him completely."

"YUGI!" The prince gasped. Not only did he forget that Atem was completely hydrophobic, but he was also running out of time.

"Sorry, Yami!" The fire was getting closer and closer.

"Yugi, do something!" Tea yelled. Yugi started to hyperventilate again. '_What do I do? I've never used any elemental powers before …_' Time was running out. Yugi squint his eyes and did the first thing that came to mind.

"WATER!" On cue, a powerful blast of water shot out of Yugi's palms, aiming straight for the flames. He moved around until all the flames were extinguished. When it was finally all over and there was nothing but smoke, Yugi sighed in exhaustion. Joey tapped him on the shoulder.

"That was cool, Yugi!" Yugi smiled.

"Thanks, Joey." His friends were all congratulating him when Orious cleared his throat.

"You're not done yet, Prince. You must clean the fields." Everyone looked over to see the burnt ground with smoke rising from it.

"Well, how do I do that?" Orious smiled.

"By simply focusing on your earth abilities, of course." Yugi looked at the burnt ground and placed his hand on it.

"Earth …" he whispered. On command, new grass and plants started to fill the once burnt trail. Yugi heard clapping behind him and turned around to find his friends clapping at this. He blushed.

What none of them knew was that a spy had been watching them from outside the shield. The spy dashed off to a dark frozen palace, far away from Cair Paravel. It was Mordred, the captain of the White Witch's secret police. He knelt down in front of the woman on the throne of ice. "Your Majesty, your suspicions have been confirmed. Your brother is weak and can not control his powers the way he used to." The woman on the throne formed a cold smirk on her face.

"Excellent work, Mordred. Soon, my brother shall fall and all of Narnia will be mine. But first, I think we better plan a little family reunion." She laughed an evil laugh. From a crystal orb she held in her hand, she could see Yugi's smiling face. Soon, that smile would never return. She would destroy her brother, steal his powers, and claim Narnia as her own.

---

_End of Chapter_


	6. Yugi of the Light

_This will probably be my last update for a while since I have mid-terms and a huge business plan to make up on the spot. So, enjoy this for a while. Also, I forgot to mention one of Yugi's powers. His electric powers. oh and Ti-Ti says 'hi'. Lol; no one knows who that is ... it's funny. Anyway, enjoy the story of the Treasure of Light._

_---_

The psychic Narnian prince hyperventilated in his bed, tossing and turning. He kept whispering words to himself as he slept. "No, no …" Obviously, he was having a nightmare.

---

_Yugi stood in the middle of an open field; and open field filled with dead bodies. Yugi gasped, trying not to vomit at the rotten sight that he saw before him. He could practically smell the rotting blood off of the decaying corpses. "Who would do such a thing?" The young prince asked himself as he tried to walk between the bodies, stepping over them. The smell was making him so sick that he thought he was going to throw up his entire stomach. _

_As he kept walking, a large figure cloaked in shadow stood in front of him. "Hello? Can you help me? I wanna go home." The figure did not respond. It raised some kind of wand. The tip had a very sharp crystal that seemed to glow. Suddenly, he knew what that wand was. It was the wand of … "The White Witch!" As a shot of blue lightning emitted from the crystal, Yugi dodged it by running as fast as his small legs could carry him. The poor prince ran, and ran. He looked back to see another shock aimed at him._

"_You can not run from me, Brother! I know your weakness!" Yugi put his hands on his head and shook it._

"_No, shut up!"_

"_I will see to your death, just as I did to Mother and Father; then the treasure will be mine, along with all of Narnia!."_

"_NO!" As Yugi kept running, he suddenly bumped into another figure and fell to the ground. This figure was also cloaked in shadow and was almost as gigantic as Jadas was. Soon, the shadows left it and revealed his one true hope; Atem. Yugi smiled and stood up to hug his darker side. "Oh, Yami, I'm so glad to see you! The witch is after me!" Yugi expected Atem to place his arms around him, but that did not happen. _

"_I know." Was all the dark ex-Pharaoh said. Yugi did not like the sound of that. He slowly looked up to see that Atem was smirking at him with an evil glint in his ruby eyes._

"_Yami … what's wrong with you?" Atem did not respond. He grabbed Yugi's shoulders very tightly. The prince began to struggle. "Yami, what are you doing?" Once again, Atem said nothing. He just looked up. Yugi followed his gaze and gasped. Jadas was right behind them. Yugi struggled even harder to get away, but Atem would not let him._

"_Here is your brother, my Queen." To say that Yugi was confused was an understatement. He was downright shocked. Atem, the person he trusted most in the world, had betrayed him._

"_Excellent work, my servant." Yugi turned to face his '_sister_' again only to see another blue electric bolt shooting for him._

"_NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"_

_---_

"NO!" Yugi awoke, hyperventilating as he looked around to see that he was in his room. "It was a dream … only a dream …" Or at least that was what he wanted to believe. When Yugi had gathered himself, he saw that it was late into the next morning. He also found himself so comfortable that he did not want to leave this plush, soft bed, dispute the nightmare he just had. Unfortunately, he was also as sore as hell. "Ouch … my head … my legs … and my arms …" He knew he had to get up and train, but he did not want to get up. These blankets were of the softest silk and velvet. And the pillows were so soft, that one could practically sink in them. It was hard to believe that this was his room. He wondered if Atem had had a bed this soft in Egypt. Wait … Atem … and the others! Yugi quickly put his cap back on his head and ran out of his door. He literally ran down at least five flights of stairs, turned four sharp corner turns, and finally ran to the sitting room. He was relieved to see that all his friends were safe and together. The psychic teen let out a deep sigh.

"Hey, Yugi!" Joey greeted him. The others looked up and smiled. Tea gave him a hug.

"How are you, Yugi?" The prince really did not want to answer that question right now.

"A little jittery …"

"You okay, Pal?" Tristan asked. Yugi nodded as he sat down on the plush couch next to Joey and held his head in his hands.

"Yes, just thinking about the … dream that I had …" Joey put the turkey leg that he was eating down and went to sit next to his royal friend.

"Wanna talk 'bout it?"

"Not for all the magic in Narnia …" Joey could not think of what to make of that. It was not much later when Atem came in, stretching.

"Hello, everyone." Joey, Tristan and Tea all greeted him, but Yugi was a little nervous. "Is something wrong, Yugi?" He asked. Yugi avoided eye contact with him.

"N-no, not at all … uh … I-I gotta go train …" He moved so fast that it looked as if he jumped off of the couch that he was sitting on and sprinted out of the room. Atem looked at the others, seeing if they knew anything about Yugi's strange behavior.

"What's with him?"

Yugi was speed-walking down the hall as he thought to himself. Inside, a battle was going on. He knew that Atem would never betray him, but he just could not seem to get that dream out of his head. It felt so real … "Oh, I'm so confused …"

"Is there a problem, Little Prince?" A majestic voice asked from out of nowhere. Startled, Yugi twirled around to see the holy lion, Aslan, sitting in the hallway.

"Aslan … it's you."

"There is something troubling you, Prince. Please, tell me what it is so that I can help you." Yugi sighed as the lion began to walk with the Narnian Prince by his side.

"I had this dream; in it, Jadas was after me. She told me that I could not escape her and that she would kill me."

"Is that all?"

"No … Yami was there too … and he betrayed me …" Aslan said nothing as the two continued to walk. He noticed a tear running down Yugi's cheek.

"That may have been one of your premonitions."

"Premonitions? What that?"

"Premonitions are visions of the events yet to come. Some come to you at any given time; others come to you in your dreams."

"So, you're saying that I have prophetic dreams?"

"On occasion; but sometimes, they come to you at different times. I must warn you, that those that do not come to you in your dreams tend to be a bit painful, and you may have a small headache the next time you get one." Yugi nodded and continued to walk next to the majestic lion.

"Okay, but what did this particular dream mean?" Aslan sighed.

"That I can not tell you; you must discover that for yourself, Dear One. However, I can tell you that with every premonition that you have had in the past, you have never been able to prevent them from coming true." Yugi stopped in his tracks. He could not prevent his visions? Did that mean that Atem would betray him? What was he supposed to do? So many questions ran through his head at the moment. Pain began to fill and the prince knew he was in a vulnerable state. Suddenly, a rippling wave of psychic energy caused one of the iron soldier statues to fall to pieces onto the floor with a loud clang. Yugi barely acknowledged it.

"Yugi, you must calm down. Not all of your dreams are visions." At this, Yugi did calm down. Perhaps he may not have been able to prevent his visions in the past, but he will this time; he just _had_ to. "Well, you best be getting back to Orious so that he can teach you some more ways to use your powers." Yugi nodded and headed down a few more flights of stairs, two more corners, then rushed down the halls, dashed out of the giant white double-doors, and into the gardens. He left the gardens through two large white gates and headed to a meadow that was located directly behind the palace.

"Good morning, my Prince." A strong voice called. Yugi turned around and smiled.

"Hi, Orious!" Orious placed the sack of equipment that he held on his shoulder down and walked over to Yugi.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah; so, what's today's lesson?" The Centaur smiled.

"Today's lesson is combinations." Yugi cocked his head to the side.

"Combinations? But how?"

"Simple; you can combine your elements to create new powers." Yugi was still confused. How can I do that?" Orious took the sack and picked up a bowl.

"Fill this bowl up with water." Yugi nodded and did as he was told.

"Water!" The meditation he had done the night before and earlier that day had really helped. He was able to control how much water came out of his palm; instead of the size of a geyser, he only let out the amount of a small water gun. The small prince was pleased with himself as he completed his task. "I did it!"

"Very good; now freeze it."

"How?"

"By using your air element, of course." Yugi practically slapped his head. Why did he not think of that? He took in a deep breath and blew out. It was not carbon dioxide that he blew out; it was oxygen … cold oxygen. The air he blew was cold enough to freeze the bowl of water that Orious held in his hands. It was solid ice. Yugi silently cheered for himself. He had learned a combination!

"Wow, can I do that kind of thing with my other elements?" Orious nodded with a smile on his face. The prince was a fast learner.

"I'm going to have you do something a little different this time."

"Like what?" Orious pointed to the ground. He said nothing, expecting the prince to know what he was saying. "Uh … what am I supposed to do?"

"Dampen the land." Yugi wondered what this could be. But he did not question, he just did as he was told. Water shot out of his palms as it would from a hose. He dampened the land and created mud. '_Oh, that was what Orious was talking about!_' Yugi thought to himself.

"Very good; now use your earth abilities to ball that mud up." Yugi concentrated on the task at hand. Using his earth element was a bit hard. He had to force life into things, and that took a lot of concentration. The prince imagined a large sphere, dripping with mud. With his eyes closed, he raised his hands. With a bit of a rumble in the ground, the mud had gathered itself up and formed the giant sphere of mud in the air that Yugi had imagined in his mind. Orious smiled. Yes, the prince could do anything he put his mind to. He was very proud. "Very well done, Prince." Yugi made the mistake of opening his eyes, losing his concentration. As he did, the sphere exploded. Mud flew all over the meadow and covered both Yugi and Orious from head to toe. Yugi stomped his foot and threw a bit of a tantrum.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Orious casually wiped the mud out of his eyes.

"Relax; now you get to clean us up. Think of this as your test." Yugi sighed. He always choked on tests. '_Well, here goes nothing …_' He thought. He used his electricity powers to create clouds in the sky, then water to make it rain, and pretty hard, then he used air to create a whirlwind to dry them off.

"Wow … it worked!"

"Very good; now on to the psychic combinations." Yugi looked at him, clearly asking, '_is this going to hurt?_'

---

Back inside the palace, Atem, Tea, Tristan and Joey were all still sitting in the fourth floor sitting room, doing nothing. "So wha' da ya wanna do?" Joey asked, playing with something that looked expensive.

"I don't know, wha'chu wanna do?" Tristan responded lazily. Joey shrugged.

"I dunno …" Tea sighed. This had been going on since Yugi left to go train. She looked over at Atem, who just stared sadly outside the window with his arms folded. He used to do that when he was a spirit as well. When she and the other two would go to Yugi's house to study with him, Atem would always be looking out the window as he was doing now. She heard him sigh and went over to him.

"Atem, is everything okay?" Atem did not speak for a few seconds. Tea had thought that he had not heard her, so she was going to repeat the question but he suddenly spoke.

"Did you see the way he ran out of the room when I came in?" Tea was taken back.

"Well …"

"I mean, I just walked in and he left; didn't even say '_good morning_' either!" Tea wanted to comfort him, but she could not think of anything to say. Joey broke the silence for her.

"Hey, let's play '_I Spy_'!" Tristan rolled his eyes.

"Oh, here we go …" The brunette boy said, placing his head in his hand. But Joey was not paying any attention to him at the time.

"Okay, I spy, with my little eye, something … red! 'Tem, guess what it is!"

"My eyes, Joey …" Atem answered without even looking at him.

"Damn, how'd ya know?"

"You always use that." Joey snapped his fingers in annoyance.

"Joey, can't you see that Atem's upset?"

"Heh? Upset 'bout what?"

"He's upset about Yugi!" The female turned back to her depressed friend. "I'm sure he didn't realize what he was doing. Something must have spooked him last night." Tristan nodded.

"Yeah, he came in all jittery and uptight."

"It was because of a dream that he had received last night." A deep voice interrupted. All four teenagers looked to see Aslan entering the sitting room. Joey nudged Tristan in the elbow.

"Dang, I hate it when he does that!" Atem moved toward the holy lion.

"What do you mean he had a dream last night?" Aslan sat down. The only thing that was moving was the tip of his tail.

"The prince experienced his first premonition last night." Joey scratched his head.

"Premo-what?"

"Visions of the future. What he saw something that he was not comfortable talking about." Atem was a little offended.

"Why not? He knows that he can come and talk to me whenever he needs to!" Aslan shook his head.

"Not with this one. He told me all about it, but I must keep it confidential. He will tell you when the time is right." Atem groaned in annoyance. Since Yugi's discovery of who he truly was, he had been going to Aslan to talk instead of him … and that was something that Atem missed dearly. He enjoyed hearing Yugi ramble on about all kinds of things. But Yugi had chosen Aslan over him … and that hurt more then a stab in the stomach.

"Can you at least tell us what it was about?" Tea asked.

"I believe that the Witch sent it to him, warning him that she is still on the search for the Treasure of Light." Joey scratched his head again.

"Okay, we've been hearin' 'bout this '_Treasure of Light_'", he used finger quotes, "ever since we got here and I'm sick of it; tell us what it is!" Tristan nodded.

"Even Yugi doesn't know, and he believes the legend."

"He should; because that is what he is."

"HUH?!?!?!" The friends all exclaimed. Aslan lay down so that he could tell the story.

"Sit and I will tell you the story of the treasure." Everyone did so. "It has long been prophesized that the Treasure of Light would bring Narnia into a golden age of peace and prosperity. This treasure is the heart of Narnia, its source of life, if you will." The four friends were getting into the story. "The treasure is as old as Narnia itself; no one has ever been able to find it. That is why most believe it is only a legend."

"But if the treasure is only a legend, then how does Narnia exist?" Tristan asked.

"I am getting to that."

"Oh, sorry …" Aslan chuckled.

"Anyway, on the day Yugi was born, he was delivered in a blinding white light. The child was glowing with such light and purity, that I knew the treasure had been cast inside of the prince." All jaws dropped.

"So … you're saying that Yugi _is_ the treasure?" Atem asked. Aslan nodded. "But how?"

"The treasure has always existed in a place where even I do not know of. It has waited until it could find a host pure enough to manifest. The treasure was found the day Yugi was born; so yes, Yugi is in fact, the Treasure of Light. That is why he is known as the Prince of Light."

"Wouldn't people make that connection?" Tea asked.

"Well, people believe that the reason for his title was because he was born of light. I had to keep this a secret from everyone; including Yugi himself."

"You mean that he doesn't know? How could you call yourself a guardian?!" Atem shouted.

"I did it to protect him from his sister. I knew that Princess Jadas would one day betray her family, and I have a duty to all of Narnia. It was the only way." As much as Atem wanted to yell at the lion, he could not bring himself to do it. He had hidden things from Yugi in order to protect him as well. "Yugi must not know of this secret just yet; I have told you all so that you can understand how valuable he truly is to the survival of Narnia." Joey opened his mouth to say something, but Tea quickly stopped him by covering it with her hand.

"We promise not to tell him." Aslan nodded his thanks.

"Thank you; now if you will excuse me, I must be heading off." The majestic lion jumped out of the fourth floor window. Atem and the other two boys went to see how the lion made such a jump, but when they looked down, he was no where to be seen.

"How did he do that?" Tristan asked.

"Did I mention I hate it when he does that?" Joey added. Atem did not hear them. He was still focused on the fact that Yugi was the Treasure of Light; the life force of this entire world. So much was held on the shoulders of one sixteen year old boy. Now more then ever, he had to protect Yugi, so that Yugi could protect Narnia. Speak of the angelic devil, the boy came running happily into the room.

"Hey guys, you'll never guess what I learned to do in training today!" The boy was jumping up and down as if he were three years old.

"Should we still guess or are we waiting for you to wet your pants?" Joey said. Yugi glared, but ignored him all the same.

"I learned to do this!" Five small flames formed in mid air and circled around him. The prince spun around as if he was dancing and the flames traveled to five different candles. Joey, Tristan and Tea all clapped as Yugi took a bow. "Thank you, thank you; but that's not the best of it!" Yugi closed his eyes and levitated in mid-air. Tristan scoffed.

"What's so special about that? We saw you do that yesterday." Yugi smirked.

"Not like this!" He began to move as he was levitating. He sped up and was actually flying around the sitting room.

"Yugi, you're flying!" Atem exclaimed. The small prince giggled.

"This isn't flying! This is moving while levitating!" He said as he began to move toward the balcony.

"Looks like flyin' ta me!" Joey said. Yugi was still heading for the balcony. Atem's alert system went into over drive.

"Yugi, watch out!" But the prince ignored him and continued to levitate outside of the window. His friends all ran out onto the balcony to see if Yugi was alright. He sure was; he was floating in mid-air, which was really ironic, seeing as how Yugi was afraid of heights.

"I've always had dreams about flying, but this is even better!" He attempted to pull off a mid-air loop, but he almost lost his balance and concentration, making him almost about to fall before he caught himself. As Yugi's friends all thought this was the coolest power that the Prince of Light possessed, Atem could not help but think that Yugi was going to break his neck, especially since he was floating at least four stories above ground.

"Yugi, get down from there this instant!" He yelled, trying to keep the worry in his voice to a minimum, but failing. Yugi sighed. As much as he wanted to explore the skies of Narnia, he was beginning to get a headache; so he did as he was told.

"Okay, okay …" As soon as Yugi landed on the balcony, Atem wrapped his arms around Yugi and gripped him in a tight embrace. "Thank God …" He expected Yugi to return the hug, but instead, the little one stiffened in his touch. This caused Atem to worry about him. "Yugi, are you alright?" Yugi gulped.

"Y-yeah, just a little tired, I guess. Well, I better go meditate and then I'll join you guys for dinner." Yugi quickly left the room, leaving Atem to wonder what he had said or done to make him uncomfortable. Atem sighed.

---

End of Chapter


	7. The Battle Begins

_I can't believe it's been an entire year since I last updated this! Well, I've been getting some requests for it, so I decided to get my ass in gear and try to come up with a plot for this. I think I've got one! I saw the new movie (_**the prince is so HOT!**_) and it was **SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO GOOD**! I know it's short, but i swear that this chapter is going to set things in motion. This is where things start to take off. So, here's a new chapter for those of you that wanted it._

_--_

It had been a few days since Yugi and his friends arrived in Narnia. Since then, Yugi was becoming more powerful every day. He learned how to do many tricks by combining most of his powers. The rest of the gang had a good time either watching Yugi train or going around the market and buying souvenirs for themselves. Joey bought a keychain that looked like the horn of a Minotaur.

"Neh heh, heh, check this out, man." He said as he waved it in front of Tristan's face. The brunette did not look amused.

"Dude, get that out of my face before I stuff it up your ass!" Joey scoffed.

"Touchy!" Just then, Tea came walking in with an enormous amount of boxes and stuffed them into the boys' arms. "What the hell?!"

"What? I needed a dress in every color!"

"Just how many colors did they have?!" Tristan asked, straining a little bit. Tea took a moment to think about that question.

"Mm, about fifty." Joey and Tristan both dropped the heavy boxes.

"Guys!" Atem came running down the road.

"Hey, 'Tem."

"Have you guys seen Yugi?"

"I think he said he was going to spend the day sleeping since Orious gave him the day off." Tea said. After hearing this, Atem ran back to the palace to talk to his little light and find out what had him acting so strangely around him.

--

Once Atem reached the palace, he closed his eyes and let his connection with Yugi guide him to the Treasure. His senses told him that Yugi was asleep in his room. So that was where he went. When Atem reached the door to his little light's royal bedroom, he slowly opened the door so as to not awake Yugi, who was a light sleeper. Seeing the little Prince sleeping on his bed, Atem could not help but go over and join him on the bed, protecting the smaller as he slept. And protect he did. His stern look would keep away any force that threatened his little light's peaceful sleep. Atem smiled and brushed a bang out of Yugi's face. The small Prince wore sky blue silky pajamas under his velvet blankets.

"You really are a treasure." Atem whispered to himself. Suddenly, Yugi's mouth formed itself into a smile.

"Thank you …" Yugi whispered back without even opening his eyes. When he did open his eyes, Yugi's smile grew a little bit. Atem smiled and caressed Yugi's cheek with his fingers.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Yugi sat up and stretched.

"You didn't, I was up." The smile on Atem's face faded and he looked at Yugi with a serious face.

"Yugi …"

"Yeah?" Atem felt a little nervous about asking his following question, but he had to know.

"Why were you acting so weird yesterday?" Now Yugi's smile began to fade. After thinking things over, he realized that he had been acting a little bratty around Atem, but that was only because he did not understand the vision that he had in his dream. He looked at Atem and upon doing that he could not hold it in any longer. His darker half had the right to know, especially if the vision was about him.

"Well, two nights ago, I had a really weird dream." Atem nodded, already knowing this. He wanted Yugi to tell him about it so he played dumb.

"A strange dream? Why didn't you tell me? You always tell me about your dreams, no matter how bizarre they are." Yugi hung his head.

"Well, you were in it and it startled me a little …" Yugi began to twiddle with his fingers, a nervous habit he had had since the third grade. When Atem saw that Yugi started his habit, he knew that it was serious. He swallowed nervously.

"What did I do?" Tears were now beginning to form in the Narnian Prince's eyes.

"Y-you … betrayed me …" Atem's eyes widened. He did not even have to ask how. "T-the Witch … must have … put some kind of …s-spell … on you … because you … you gave me to her …" Yugi buried his face in his hands. Atem was lost for words. What could he say to Yugi? Except for what he said next.

"It was just a dream, Yugi. There's nothing to be scared of." Yugi looked at his darker half. His face was reddened from his silent sobbing.

"… That's not what Aslan said …" Atem's anger rose a little bit. He hated the fact that Yugi went to Aslan to talk about his dream rather then him. It hurt.

"What did he say?"

"Atem, please don't be angry …"

"I'm not angry." Yugi could tell that Atem was holding it back.

"You are; I'm empathic, I can feel your anger …" Atem was really holding it back now. With Yugi having gone to Aslan for comfort and the fact that he was now telling him he he felt, his anger was doubling. Yugi clenched his head. "Please, Atem … please calm down …" At seeing Yugi's pain, Atem tried to lower his temper. The dark sighed.

"I'm sorry, Yugi. I don't mean to be angry, it just aggravates me that you don't trust me enough to tell me when something is bothering you."

"I do trust you, Yami … I just didn't know what to do about this …" Suddenly, all the frustration that Atem was feeling disappeared. Yugi was only a kid with a lot of stress on his shoulders. All the creatures that lived in this magical world were counting on him to save them. He suddenly understood why Yugi went to Aslan first. Because he knew the lion knew more about Yugi's problems then he did. Yugi buried his face in his hands. Atem drew him into an embrace.

"It's alright, Yugi; I understand." Suddenly, the palace began to shake. "What is that, an earthquake?" He asked, shouting over the loud rumbling. Yugi shook his head.

"No, I'd know if it was." Yugi closed his eyes and channeled his senses to find out what the disturbance was. His eyes widened and he gasped, running towards the balcony. Atem wanted to know what was going on. He followed Yugi over to the balcony and almost fell over at what he saw. In the middle of the front courtyard, there was a battle going on. So many of the Witch's minions were fighting against the palace security and army.

"Oh no!" Yugi yelled.

"How did they get through the shield?!" Atem exclaimed. Yugi did not even answer. He ran out of the room as fast as he could. "Yugi, Yugi, wait!" Atem ran after him.

--

Downstairs, Tea and the boys were cowering in the sitting room. "What's going on, why is this happening!?" Tea asked in a whining tone. Tamnus was right beside her.

"It seems that the Witch has managed to find a way to enter the city! There is a battle going on outside!" Suddenly, they saw Yugi run down the stairs, past the room. Joey stopped panicking for a second.

"Eh? Where's he think he's going?" After he said this, Atem followed Yugi's steps, trying to catch up to Yugi.

"Yugi, come back!"He yelled.

"There goes 'Tem!" Tristan added. Tea gasped.

"They're going into middle of the battle?!" The two boys looked at each other and smiled. Joey was the first to say anything.

"Finally, some action!"

"Time to kick some butt!" Tristan replied. They both took weapons that were held by iron statues and joined the battle.

--

Outside the palace, the war was getting bloody. Members from both sides were lying dead all over the place. Blood had painted the entire courtyard red. There was so much that the air carried its scent everywhere. Some soldiers were wounded, but not dead. Yugi finally stopped running when he saw the battle in front of him. Atem stopped a few paces behind him. He had seen many battles like this back in Egypt. But he did not want Yugi going anywhere near all the blood and pain. However, before he could stop him, Yugi stepped further towards the battling creatures.

"Yugi, stop!" The Prince ignored his darker half's warning and proceeded. 'It's time to test my powers now.' He thought to himself. Out of nowhere, a very large Minotaur was trampling towards Yugi with a giant two headed axe in its hands. Yugi turned toward it and raised his hand. A yellow glowing aura surrounded the Minotaur as it was suddenly lifted up into the air. The Minotaur made a loud crying sound that bulls make when they are in trouble. Atem gasped at seeing how much Yugi's powers had grown. He was powerful enough to levitate a Minotaur, that probably weighed at least two tons, in the air. The Minotaur struggled to get back onto the ground. Yugi glared at it and with a swipe of his hand, the large beast was sent flying all the way across the court and into the wall, making a large dent in it.

Joey and Tristan finally immerged from the palace with weapons. Joey had a long sword while Tristan held a crossbow.

"What the hell are you two doing out here?!" Atem asked, having to yell over all the noise. With a brave smile, Joey responded.

"We're here to help Yugi fight this fight!" Atem slapped his face. He could not believe how dumb these two were.

"But you don't know the first thing about battles!" Joey gave that stupid smile yet again.

"Has that ever stopped us before?" Before Atem could protest even further, Joey ran over to the nearest demonic looking creature he could find and slashed at it with his sword.

"Come on, 'Tem! Live a little! Here, you can have this." Tristan said. He threw a weapon over to the former Pharaoh and ran off to join the fight.

"What am I supposed to use this for?!" Atem yelled, holding up a ball and chain. Tristan had killed the demonic creature before him.

"Just use your imagination!" He ran off to go fight another monster. Atem looked over at Joey, seeing that he was fighting a dwarf. Atem whispered an ancient Egyptian prayer to himself and then went to kill a monster that was trying to make its way into the palace by climbing up the wall. Atem, with surprising strength, threw the spiked ball towards that creature and hit it, causing it to fall to the ground.

While his friends were helping the soldiers, Yugi took more extreme matters into his own hands. How dare these creatures enter this protected city and try to destroy it! Yugi had not realized it, but now he was thinking like a ruler. He took in a deep breath and blew out as much cold air as he possibly could. The gust of wind was so powerful that it blew most of the creatures back into the hole that they had immerged from. A few monsters were trying to ambush Yugi from behind, but he felt their presence and attacked their minds with a psychic blast. That move, he did not know he had, nor did he care at this point. There were still enemies to defeat. Yugi saw a three Minotaurs about to attach Joey while he was busy with another creature. He closed his eyes and projected another powerful wave of psychic energy towards them, killing them instantly. Soon, the number of enemies was decreasing. The Narnian Army was actually winning against the Witch's minions.

"Yea-hah! We're winnin'!" Joey cheered. Then suddenly, out of the hole in the ground that the monsters came from, the White Witch immerged. She wore a long white dress with white furs around her shoulders like a cape. She was very tall, perhaps a few inches taller than Kiaba. In one hand, she held a sword, and in her other hand was a long wand tipped with a sharp crystal.

Yugi gasped as a memory came back to him. He knew what that wand did; it turned anyone who touched it into solid stone. As this thought came to Yugi, the Witch had used her wand to make her way through the battle. A few soldiers were turned into statues. The Witch made her way towards Yugi with an evil smirk on her face.

"Hello, Little Brother." That greeting pinched a nerve in Yugi.

"Jadas!" He ran towards her as she came at him with the sword. Before the sword could touch him, Yugi surrounded himself with his psychic dome shield. However, the Witch just smirked. She raised her sword again and brought it down harder, smashing the barrier to pieces. Yugi fell back, screaming in pain. Breaking the psychic shield gave him a very big headache. The Witch was about stab Yugi with the blade when a loud yell, followed by a kick in the face knocked her over. Yugi looked up. It was Tea.

"Back off, White Bitch!" Tea brought her ankle down on the Witch's abdomen and knocked the wind out of her. Yugi had no idea how Tea could fight in that dress, but he was not complaining.

"Thanks, Tea!" Tea smiled at him and went to go help the boys. There were only a few more monsters to defeat. Now that Jadas was down to the ground, Yugi prepared a fire attack. A fireball had formed in his hands when the Witch looked up at him with sad eyes.

"Please, little Brother … how could you do this to your own family?" Yugi hesitated. The tone she used was soft and gentle. He was confused. When he looked into her eyes again, he saw a tear run down her cheek. Yugi made the fireball dissolve in his hands with a guilty look on his face.

"I'm sorry, Sister … here, let me help you up." Yugi extended. He did not see the evil glint in her eye. However, someone else did.

"Yugi!" As soon as Jadas' hand touched Yugi's, she thrust her crystal sharp wand towards him, but stabbed someone else instead. Yugi gasped. In front of him was Atem. Atem jumped in front of Yugi to prevent him from being stabbed by the wand. The Pharaoh's eyes widened at the sudden blast of pain in his stomach.

"Yami!" The Witch pushed further into his abdomen and twisted the wand to add extra pain. A blue aura surrounded the ancient one for a second, causing even more pain. Atem screamed for all he was worth. Once the blue aura died down, Jadas withdrew the wand and scurried back towards the hole in the ground. Atem lay in Yugi's arms, blood flowing all over him.

"Tah-tah, little Brother. This was a warning! You should have stayed in hiding!" She yelled before she disappeared into the hole. Yugi was blind with anger. He placed Atem on the ground and went over to the large hole. Using his earth element, he was able to seal it back up. He heard his friends gathering around Atem in worry.

"Oh no!"

"'Tem, you okay?!"

"We need to get him to a doctor!" Yugi ran back over, towering over Atem's body. The ancient Pharaoh's breathing was labored and his eyes were clenched shut. He took in deep breaths.

"Everyone back away!" Yugi commanded.

"Why, Yug'?" Joey responded.

"Just back away!" At hearing the desperation in his voice, the three friends did as commanded. Yugi held his hands over Atem's wound.

"Yami, you have to trust me." Yugi said in a soothing voice. Atem painfully rose his head and nodded. Yugi nodded back. He closed his eyes and concentrated as hard as he could. After a few seconds, a yellow light formed around his hands. From that light, a few sparkles floated down towards the bloody wound. A warm sensation began to fill Atem's body as he felt his pain begin to wither away. Within seconds, the wound was completely healed, and all the blood was gone. Yugi tiredly stopped his concentration. Atem took a deep breath and stood up, surprisingly without any pain. Tea, Joey and Tristan all smiled in relief. They ran up and all hugged Atem at the same time, making one big pile of friends.

"'Tem, you're okay!" Joey said. Tristan patted Atem on the back.

"How ya feel?" Tea continued to hug him.

"I was so worried!" Atem chuckled.

"I'm fine." They all seemed to notice that they forgot about Yugi. Yugi was leaning over, breathing heavily. Atem scooted over and put his arms around him.

"Yugi, are you alright?" He asked. Yugi looked up at his guardian with tired eyes, but a wide smile.

"I should … be asking … you that …" Atem smiled lovingly.

"You saved my life." The smaller of the two shrugged.

"I guess it's payback for all the times you've saved my life." Joey stood up and gave Yugi a noogie.

"Way ta go, Yug'!" Tristan slapped Yugi on his back.

"Nicely done!" Yugi's smile faded. Atem noticed this.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" It took Yugi a while to answer his dark's question.

"She knew she could get into the city all this time … but she was waiting until I let my guard down. But … why didn't she attack while I was gone?"

"She was not merely attacking you." All five of the teenagers looked to their right to see Aslan sitting in the middle of the court. Yugi smiled.

"Aslan!" He ran over to the majestic lion and nuzzled him. Atem frowned as he felt a sense of pain that was even worse than being stabbed in the gut. He was brought out of his thoughts when Tea asked a question.

"What do you mean that she wasn't really attacking? That sure seemed like a real battle to me."

"Perhaps, but that is not the way the Witch goes about doing things. She does not sneak into her enemy's fortress and attack, she takes all. This was a test." Aslan explained. Joey scratched his head.

"A test for what?"

"She wanted to test Yugi's power, to see if he had grown too much. Now that she knows that the Prince is still vulnerable, we must be on constant guard." Aslan turned his gaze towards Orious. The centaur was holding a bloody sword in each hand. "Orious, assemble as large of an army as you can and always have someone watching the Prince and his friends." Orious bowed.

"As you wish." The General ran off. Aslan looked at the teenagers again.

"Little Prince, do not let your guard down again. The Witch was able to deceive you with your lovable nature." Yugi felt nothing but guilt at hearing this. He could not believe he fell for Jadas' act. "You must never trust her." Aslan's voice had risen and had an even more serious tone to it than usual. Yugi felt a bit intimidated, but he knew Aslan was only trying to help him. Still, he could not help but hang his head.

"Yes, Aslan." The holy lion could sense Yugi's distress and licked his cheek. Yugi smiled.

"Do not worry, Young One. We will be ready for when she attacks next. For Now, you should all get some sleep. It has been a long day and I believe that Atem needs some time to heal fully." Atem, being or royal inheritance, did not like to be ordered around.

"What are you talking about? I feel fine! Yugi healed me." Aslan nodded.

"Perhaps, but you could still open your wound if you are not careful." Atem was about to retaliate when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Yami, please. I know that you're still hurt. You have to rest." Yugi said this with a look in his eyes that never failed to make the darker half give in. He sighed.

"Alright, let's go in …" Joey and Tristan helped Atem to his room with Tea behind them. Yugi, however, stayed a few seconds to talk with Aslan.

"Aslan, I feel as if something is going to happen … Not to me, but to … them." He looked toward the direction that his friends took. "Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to let them come here …"

"Everything happens for a reason, Little One. You must remember that." Yugi nodded.

--

Later that night, Yugi took the liberty of healing all the wounded soldiers. The dead, however, would be mourned after later. After healing all those who had been injured, Yugi felt so tired. All he really wanted was to lay down and sleep. Just as he made himself comfortable in his bed, a knock came at the door. The exhausted Prince slowly made his way over to the door and opened it. He was expecting Atem, but was surprised when he actually saw his grandpa and Tamnus.

"You look terrible." Solomon said. Yugi gave him a smile.

"You're one to talk." Tamnus smiled.

"I thought you might want some tea to help sooth your aching muscles." Yugi looked at the tray that Tamnus was carrying.

"That sounds wonderful." The two fauns made their way into the Prince's bedroom. Tamnus poured the tea for all of them to drink. Yugi took a sip and found it to be his favorite.

"Cinnamon honey. You never seem to let me down, Tamnus." Tamnus smiled.

"You deserve it after that battle today. I heard you saved the life of the man that looks like you."

"His name is Atem, Tamnus." Solomon corrected. Tamnus smiled nervously.

"R-right …" Yugi nodded.

"I didn't even know I could do that; I sorta just tapped into my ability to heal myself and tried to project it into Yami. I think it only worked because we're still connected telepathically." Solomon nodded and took a sip of his tea.

"I'm sure that's not the only reason. I believe that if you practice that ability enough, you'd be able to heal Joey the next time he gets into a street fight." Yugi and Tamnus laughed. Yugi was happy to finally be able to relax for a moment or two. The energy inside of him was starting to calm. During the fight, he felt his energy blaze in a boiling heat; it felt like anger. He concluded that his powers were mostly connected to his emotions. Now that he was calm, it did not feel so hot inside of himself now.

--

While Yugi and the two fauns were having a good chat, down the hall from them Atem was not having such a good time. He was lying in his bed, violently tossing and turning. Sweat was rushing down his face. His eyes were clenched shut. From a distance, it would have looked like he was running a fever. The same blue glowing aura from earlier appeared around his body. Suddenly, a deep pain erupted from where he had been stabbed by the Witch's wand. Atem turned over and fell out of his bed. The pain in his wounded area was starting to pound. Finally, not able to take any more of the pain, Atem let out a loud scream.

After his screams had died down, the blue aura that once surrounded his body made his ruby colored irises turn ice blue. His eyes were dilated, as if he was under a spell. Atem slowly rose to his feet. When he did, he waved his arm and with the use of his Shadow Magic, he created a portal. The portal was made out of pure shadow. The spellbound Pharaoh stepped through it. Once he was in, the portal closed itself.

--

Somewhere far away from Cair Paravel, the Witch sat on her throne in her icy castle. The throne was made out of solid ice. She watched as many of her Minotaurs, dwarfs, giants and demonic creatures worked to ready themselves for another, full out attack on the Prince of Narnia. Her most trusted minion, Morgrim, (_I found out I was using the wrong name for the wolf_) sat by her side, supervising the work of the others. The Witch twirled her wand in her hand.

"You know, Morgrim, my brother has always had a way of attracting others towards him, but it seems as if he has made friends with a group of humans." She held the wand up in front of her face. "Had that ignorant '_Pharaoh_' not stepped in the way, I would have been able to place that spell on Yugi."

"But perhaps it is better that you accidently placed the spell, meant for your brother, on his friend. After all, he's more than just a human." The Witch looked toward him.

"What do you mean?" Morgrim smirked.

"While Yugi has focused his training on his magic, he has not learned how to hold a sword. But this other one, the human, does know how to wield one."

"That proves nothing."

"He also holds mysterious powers; powers of the darkness. I have seen him use them." The Witch raised a brow.

"Powers of darkness?" Morgrim nodded.

"Call him; you placed the spell on him, did you not?" Jadas looked at the wand and then closed her eyes. It began to glow a bright blue color. After a few seconds, a dark spot in front of them appeared. It opened up to be a portal. It was not long until Atem entered the room and then the portal vanished. Atem's eyes were still dilated and tinted blue. Jadas was amused. This could be very useful for her. She walked up to him, almost completely towering over him. All Atem did was stand in the same spot, not moving a muscle.

"Welcome, my servant." Atem fell to his knees in a bow.

"I am here to serve you, my Queen." Jadas let out an evil victory laugh. Finally, she had a spy that could get into the city. The time the war came, she would have the advantage. Yugi and this human shared a very close bond. She knew that Yugi would never be able to hurt him. However, under her control, Atem would be forced to kill Yugi.

--

_End of Chapter_


End file.
